The Pleasantview Story by David West
by jks11235813
Summary: The story of David West and his view on the life in Pleasantview. Know what happened with Lilith and Angela, Don and Cassandra and the rest of the residents of Pleasantview.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been re-uploaded.**

_If there's something a writer should NEVER forget is to ALWAYS edit the text before uploading it ._

_I'd like to apologize for uploading such a pathetic text and that I've corrected the obvious mistakes I've made (I typed wrong, I swear). The first chapters may contain other corrections, while the last ones may not, since those I've read before uploading. Thank you for understanding (or not)._

_04/20 - Re-update_

_Yes, I've changed some things about the story. Too bad for you, this story is not gonna go like you'd want, where Cassandra lives happily ever after and Brandi raises her three children very well for a single mom. Here, you're reading about a guy named David and how his life crosses over the lives of the ones from Pleasantview, and nothing you would expect will happen. Believe me. I was tired of the same story written over and over again: Cassandra marries Don or Darren and they live happily ever after; Brandi finds herself a man, Dustin ends up with Angela and Lilith with Dirk; the Caliente are stupid whores and nobody likes them... Well, if you were expecting to read that, find yourself another story._

_Oh, and I've changed Beau's name, YES. I could live with names such as Cassandra, Lothario and Caliente, but Beau was too WTF and I thought he would be like this very cool guy, somewhat like his older brother. I decided to call him Alex, and when he goes to college he changes it to Axel._

_Brandi is not pregnant of her third son, Cassandra and Don are married, there's nothing between Mortimer and Dina, Laura died and there's no mystery in that, Darren got divorced and Brandi's husband also died. If you don't like that, well, don't give me a stupid review. _

Chapter One

It was just another cold morning. We were next to September, so the cold was explainable. I sat in my office in my house with a cup of coffee in my hand and the latest edition of a magazine on my lap. Through the window I could see the park, with the moms pushing their little kids on the swings, all wrapped up in heavy coats. Two men were sitting on a bench talking, a common discussion on baseball. I never really cared for it; my sport was basketball, and that I could talk about for hours.

I gazed down at the magazine and took a sip of my coffee. It wasn't a very popular magazine, but my friend who worked there was very kind and invited me to write a short article relating my last novel with, well, reality. First you need to know that in my book I tell the story of a woman that's forced to go through hell to find the medicine for her child. She does everything, from bribing a doctor to killing a man in the end, but it's too late, and her son dies in her arms while the world around her continues to live, ignoring her pain and suffer. This friend of mine said he read it and enjoyed it a lot, and it would be an honor to have me writing an article for his magazine. I agreed, and now I could check what it had turned out.

I decided to keep it down a bit not to sound like I was more criticizing than just telling a sad sorry. I did mention that it was sad how people who didn't have money were treated nowadays and how they had to struggle to live. Now reading it, I felt like I was just going around and around with one simple sentence, but I've never been a very direct person. I guess it didn't matter. Tony had his article, I had my money and nothing had to be said about it any longer.

I put my cup down and opened the magazine. I didn't really care for that magazine, but I decided to read it anyway. The book I was reading suddenly got amazingly boring and I was struggling to get to the end, so I guessed I could have a little break from it.

One hour later I was done and with nothing to do. I walked to the living room and stared at the blank screen of my plasma TV. It had more than ninety channels, but I bet none of them were exhibiting something good, so I took my jacket from the closet and stepped outside.

The wind was mild and it was nice to walk. I went around the block, stopped at the bakery to buy bread for the next day and continued to walk. It was a small city I had moved into. Pleasantview, they called it. And they were right, the view was really breath-taking. If you drive to the edge of the hill you can see the beach far down and the houses and hotels around it, but down there is a totally different city.

I decided to continue on the road. I had moved in in a very short time, so I didn't have the chance to take a look at my neighbors. Most of the houses were silent as the families who lived there should be inside, warming up with the big fireplaces, sleeping or planning their next week. I walked a little more and found another man, older than me, black, standing in front of a house, raking the leaves. I took courage and stepped up to greet him. He stopped raking the leaves and looked up at me.

"Hi" I started, a bit shy. I had trouble talking to new people. "My name is David."

"Hi, Darren Dreamer."

He pointed me his hand. I shook it with a smile then let him get back to his leaves.

"I haven't seen you around" Darren started. "Did you just move?"

"Yes, yes" I answered, feeling a lot more relaxed now. "I moved next to the park."

"Nice. And what do you do for living?"

"I'm a writer."

Darren raised his eyes to me.

"Have I read anything you've written?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't know. But if you've read David West, I think you have."

The guy's eyes widened and he stopped raking.

"You're David West?" he repeated.

"Yes."

"I'm a big fan. I have two of your books and I've read a few stories too."

"I'm glad to know."

"This is so exciting. I've never met someone famous before."

"Well, I'm not famous. My books aren't sold everywhere..."

"Well, they are sold in New York, I'm sure!"

"You've been to New York?"

And our talk went on for a few more minutes. I found out he has a kid, Dirk, around sixteen, and he's dating one of the Pleasant twins. He indicated me their house and said that every Sunday he and their father, Daniel, organized a poker game with Don Lothario. He said it would be nice to have someone else to play, then he asked me if I did. I told them I knew the rules but I sucked. He laughed and said that wasn't a problem, because Don sucked too, and it seemed impossible that anyone could get any worse than him. We both shared a laugh and I said I would be there at eight for the poker. He nodded at me and we said goodbye.

I walked another block then went back to my house. Reluctant, I sat down in front of the TV and searched for something good enough to keep me interested for the next hours. Luckily I did find something and before I knew it was already seven o'clock and the sky was starting to get darker outside.

I cooked myself dinner, nothing more special than frozen food, and waited for the time of my poker game. Around ten past eight, I left my house and walked to the house Darren had indicated me earlier.

I knocked twice and then a girl answered it. She had straight, red hair coming down her shoulders and she wore a short dress with shorts under it. She looked at me up and down, probably wondering who the hell I was.

"I came for the poker game" I said and indicated the bottle of beers I was carrying, already fearing I was knocking at the wrong house, at the wrong hour.

"Come in."

She opened the door and stepped away so I could enter.

The house was very nice and tidy. The girl showed me where the men were and I thanked her with a weak voice.

The men were sitting in a dining-room where they'd put a poker table in the middle. There were three men: a red-head, a tall guy with a mustache and Darren. He smiled at me when I walked in.

"David! You came. Sit down and let's start."

I sat in front of him and next to the red-head and the tall one. Darren was dealing.

"This is Daniel and Don."

He pointed the guys with the head, his eyes on the cards.

Don had his arms crossed and immediately picked up his cards, not once looking at me. Daniel, on the other hand, grinned.

"I brought beer" I said, lifting the bag I was carrying. "I don't know if you like it..."

I handed the bag to Daniel, who took a look at the two bottles and then said they could drink it after the game, outside. Then he took the bottles to the kitchen.

The poker went fine. I'm not very good at it, and I found out that Darren and Daniel were close to pros. Don was worse than myself, as Darren had mentioned, and was the first one to sit out. Darren was the second, since he tried to bluff Daniel but he had a flush while Darren only had a pair of Kings. It was down to me and Daniel, and of course, I lost. He shook hands with me and told me I was better than he thought.

"Too bad for you, Don" Darren commented as they stood up from the table.

"Why?" Don asked. He had lost that serious expression and was a lot more loose now, after a few beers.

"Because you're still the worst player in here."

We all had a good laugh at it and then I saw Daniel with the two beers I'd brought and four small glasses walking to the door that led to the backyard. The guys followed him and I was the last one left in the dinning-room. Before I could go outside and close the door behind me, the girl I had seen earlier came down the stairs and walked right past me, entering the kitchen. I held on for a second. No, it wasn't the same girl. This one styled her hair different, was wearing a black top and black shorts, and when she turned around I could see she also wore heavy make-up. She noticed I was staring at her, so she gave me a look and then turned around to leave with a bag of chips. Great, now I am the creepy new guy her dad's playing poker with.

After that we sat outside drinking my beer and talking. I got to know a lot about those guys. Daniel and Mary-Sue had two daughters, Lilith and Angela. Lilith was dating Darren's son, Dirk, and Angela was dating Dustin Brook, Brandi's son. They told me that Brandi was a single mom with two children to raise and no husband around, since hers had died years ago on an accident. Don was engaged to Cassandra Goth, and when they moved to that subject, things got weird. I noticed Darren had gotten a little agitated and Don a little too convinced. The subject didn't last long, and I didn't hear anything else than Don bragging about this new condo he had found for "Cassie" and him to move in. After thirty seconds, I realized I was the only one listening, while Darren had reclined on his chair and was gazing disinterested at the pool on our left and Daniel stared at some point in front of him, obviously not caring for what Don was saying. I also started to distract from his words as I wondered why those two didn't care at all for the other. They weren't just bored; Darren seemed to scorn Don and Daniel seemed to know about some sort of conflict between those two, but he preferred to stay out of it and was aware that that subject bothered Darren somehow. It had to do with the woman, Cassandra Goth, obviously.

Luckily, Daniel decided to talk about last night's basketball game, and I felt relieved that he did. That kept Don quiet and Darren from giving him those cold gazes while he wasn't looking.

After eleven o'clock I started to feel a little tired and wanted to go home. The guys were having fun and invited me for their next poker game, and the one after it. I agreed nicely and said I would be there. Then I stood up and left, leaving them outside, laughing and drinking.

I found my way to the door and had my hand on the doorknob when I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw that girl with the black clothes and heavy make-up standing by the stairs looking at me. I stopped too and waited for her to say something. She opened a smile and started talking.

"Are you David West?"

There's only one reason someone would call me by my full name: if they don't know me.

"Yes" I answered, waiting for a compliment on one of my books.

"I've read your..." the girl didn't complete the phrase.

"Really?" I opened her smile. "Did you like it?" I

"Yes. I loved it. Dirk gave me. My boyfriend."

I smiled.

"I thought that was his dad's book."

The girl looked a bit shocked.

"I had no idea..."

I didn't have anything else to say.

"Are you living here now?"

"Yes. Next to the park" that moment I wondered how many times would I have to repeat that.

"Cool. Can you sign my book later?"

"You mean…"

"That's not my problem anymore."

There were some many ways that last sentence could've sound, but she made it sound normal, there was no arrogance in her tone.

"Fine."

I waited for her to say something else. She just smiled, so I figured she had nothing else to say. I turned around muttering a low "bye" to her and left, closing the door behind me. It hit me that I'd have to walk home, and I grimaced to the idea, but I moved on. I was at home in less than ten minutes.

As I started to hang out with those men I started to enter the social cycle of Pleasantview. It happens that it's not a very big town and most of the things happen around here. One night I got earlier to our poker game at Daniel's house, so he proposed one game of gin before the guys got there. He said they were gonna be late because Darren had an appointment and Don was going out with Cassandra, so it was possible he wasn't even going to show up. It sounded like Don did that a lot and it was no surprise.

"Daniel, can I ask you something about Don?" I asked carefully.

"Sure" he answered normally.

"Do they don't get along? Don and Darren?"

"No" Daniel answered and then sighed. "It's something between them..."

"You don't have to tell me if it's not of my business."

"No, it's okay. I know you won't be talking about it, right?"

"Sure."

"Darren has a crush on Don's fiancée."

"Cassandra?"

"Yes. Major crush. Since his divorce and his wife moving out, Darren's been over her all the time. When Don proposed to her and they got engaged, Darren got really depressed."

"Gin."

"But that's not all" Daniel continued, dealing the cards again.

"No?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We think Don is cheating on Cassie."

I don't know why, but every time I hear someone telling me that someone's cheated on somebody, I get shocked and a bit sad. Even though I don't know them, cheating for me is something really not cool.

"Have you met the Caliente sisters yet?"

"Caliente? No."

"Those two are impossible... They are too real sluts, hunting for guys. It's a different one every week at their place."

"And you think Don is cheating on Cassandra with one of the sisters?"

"Maybe both. Don is not that different either. He has always been a player, and we were all extremely shocked when he started dating Cassandra. If you'd seen the girls he used to go out and the girl he got engaged to... you'd know what I'm talking about."

"Isn't it possible that he's grown and is looking to settle down?" I suggested kindly.

"No, no way. Don's always been a jerk, he will always be."

"Then why do you invite him for your poker game?"

"We didn't know anybody else and we were tired of playing gin. By the way, gin."

"That quick?"

"Yes."

He started dealing again as I thought of my next question, but then the doorbell rang and Daniel left the room shouting "I got it" to his daughters.

It was Darren, and as Daniel had predicted, Don never showed up. Darren went home earlier and Daniel and I were left alone again, but this time we sat outside, in the dark.

"You daughter asked me to sign her book" I said to start a subject.

"Really? Why?"

Daniel had a really confused look.

"She's my fan" I answered the obvious.

"You write?"

"Yes. David West."

He didn't have that confused look anymore, but he didn't recognize my name either.

"I didn't even know my daughter read your books. My wife should know it."

Oh yeah, his wife, Mary-Sue. We had met a few times, once when I showed up to pay what I owed to Daniel and she invited me for a cup of coffee and cake. She was a very nice woman, but she also looked sad, like she had something inside her that was making her sad. I could only wonder what that was.

"Hey, I've never shown you my house, have I?" Daniel suddenly asked, jumping off his chair.

"No."

I followed him in and he gave me a quick a tour around the house. One of his daughters was in the living room watching an episode of "30 Rock" on the television, and she gave me a little smile when I walked in. I presumed she was the other sister because she was wearing pink pants and a green sweater. Then we went upstairs, where the girls' bedrooms were. I think the girl should have heard us behind the door, because when we were about to go downstairs, her bedroom door opened and she stuck her head out. My eyes met hers and we stood there for a moment. Lucky for me, Daniel didn't notice and continued to go down the stairs. I broke our eye contact and followed him.

We talked a little more downstairs and when I was about to leave, the girl from upstairs showed up at the stairs carrying what I knew was one edition of my latest book. I grinned.

"Can you sign it?" she asked me shyly.

"Sure. Do you have a pen?"

Daniel handed me a pen and I opened the book and signed it.

"To..."

"Lilith."

I wrote down some kind words and handed the book back to Lilith. I noticed that she kept her eyes on me all the time.

"Thank you, sir" she said with a shy smile.

"Call me David."

I said goodbye to both of them and left. During the way home I blamed myself for flirting with my friend's sixteen years-old daughter. It wasn't intentional, but I sustained it, and now it kept me thinking what she thought of me. No, I'm not interested on her, I'm just wondering what she thinks of me, relating to my work. No, perhaps I shouldn't be thinking about this. She's just a girl, and I'm just a writer. And I hang out with her dad. No big deal.

After that incident (I don't think you can call that an incident), I got a little hesitant to come back to Daniel's house. I met Lilith twice there, and she just grinned and continued on her path. I didn't say a word either.

The next few weeks I got to know the Caliente sisters. I was feeling kind of lonely in my house so I took my bike and drove it downtown, looking for a club. There was one that wasn't too crowded and it seemed fairly nice. I parked my bike and got in.

There were some tables next to the right wall and I sat down. A waitress with a dress that was a lot shorter than it should be came closer and asked me if I wanted anything to drink. I refused it.

There a few people on the tables, a few on the bar and a lot on the dance floor. From where I was sitting I could get a perfect view of the dance floor and the bar, and I noticed those two women sitting there; one was blond, hair straight down to her shoulders, tanned skin, wearing a short black dress. The other one was red-haired, also tanned and she wore jeans and a blue blouse. After a few minutes giggling at the bar, they stood up and went to the dance floor. I lost them for a moment, but then I spotted the blond dancing (more of rubbing herself against a guy's leg) and the red-head next to her, dancing more shyly than her sister (or less slutty). A guy moved closer to her and started "dancing" next to her, and there they stayed for awhile. Minutes later the four of them sat down at a table and ordered drinks. They weren't too far from me, and I now could see the red-head's face very clearly. She had beautiful features, deep eyes flattered by her make-up and an incredible body. I don't know if she was that excited for being there with that man, because when you look at her sister and then look at her, you see the difference in their eyes; the red-head doesn't know how to hide her feelings.

After several minutes of sitting there, all quiet and observer, I decided to order myself a drink. My eyes were still on the red-head, and, occasionally, her sister. I didn't notice when this girl came and sat next to me. When I turned to my right, there she was, wearing a small green skirt and a shinning green blouse. She was sitting too close to me for someone I had no clue who it was.

"Hi..." I started, not hiding my discomfort.

"Hi, sweety" she whispered in my ear. "You've been too quiet tonight, haven't you?"

"Have you been watching me?"

"How could I not? These eyes have been calling me all night."

She got closer and I felt one hand on my thigh.

"Don't you think that line is a little too old?"

"It's new for me."

I rolled my eyes. Now there was one hand stroking my thigh and one on my right biceps.

"Come on let's get out of here..."

When I felt her lips on my neck, I pushed her away and I told her to get off my face. The girl obviously didn't like it, and I heard she call me something before disappearing into the dance floor. Forgetting this little pathetic episode, I came back to my observation of the two Caliente sisters. By now I had concluded they were the Caliente sisters.

Seconds later they pulled the guys to the dance floor, danced for several minutes until they "seemed" to be exhausted and then they left, all four of them. Without really knowing what I was doing, I got up and followed them outside. Their car wasn't that far, but my bike was. I hurried to it and waited to get behind them. We drove for ten minutes, then they parked in front of a small house and the four of them got in. That was when I took notice of my madness and drove the car away, only thinking to get back to my house and sleep. Yes, I really needed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has been re-uploaded.**

Chapter Two

I opened the morning newspaper and sat back to read it. It was another cold morning, this time in November, and I was at the park, wearing a sweater and a scarf and really warm pants. The place was almost empty, except for a homeless sleeping under a tree, wrapped around with a stained blanket. I felt sorry for the guy, but there was nothing I could do. I didn't have any money, and the guy was asleep anyhow.

I was getting to the sports section when I saw her. She was wearing a rather thin sweater and pants, her red hair in a ponytail, following the movement of her jogging. I got a little uncomfortable when I realized she was getting closer, and tried to focus on the newspaper, but I couldn't. When I looked up again, she was on the bench next to mine, breathing hard and stretching. She took off her sweater, and under it she was wearing a black and orange top.

"You're crazy to take off that sweater in this cold breeze" I said, more confident than I really was.

She smiled at me. She really did have the nicest features I have ever seen.

"I don't feel it all. I'm actually sweating!" she answered cheerfully.

"I'm freezing under this one and seeing you wear just that top is making me crazy."

I realized how odd that should have sounded and when I looked over at her, she was staring at me.

"I mean, because of the cold" I clarified.

"Of course" she said, and then giggled.

She stood up and got closer to me. I folded the newspaper and looked up at her.

"Where do you live?" she asked me.

"Right across the street" I pointed out my house.

"You just move in?"

"Yes."

"Nina Caliente."

So this was Nina. She had her hand pointed at me, waiting. I shook it and decided to stand up too.

"Are you... going home?" I risked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to jog?"

"Not if you come with me."

I must say I was a bit surprised when she said that. I wasn't used to girls being so direct to me.

"I live next to Darren Dreamer... Do you know him?"

"I play poker with him. I'll walk with you."

She started walking and I followed her. She asked a lot of questions about me first and then I asked her questions. She was born in California, but their house was too big and the taxes could kill anyone, so she and her sister, Dina, came to Pleasantview. It was a big change for them, she said, being used to the big city, the movie stars, the money and the lifestyle. Nina said she was fine now, but her sister kept talking about it all the time. Nina made it clear she was free to move whenever she wanted, but the woman never moved a feather to get out of there.

Before I knew it, we were standing in front of her house. Nina had taken off her sweater again, and if I were wearing anything under mine, I would've taken it out too. That walk really made me start to sweat.

"Hum, are you doing anything tonight?" she asked me after a short period of silence.

"Not really."

"Would you like to go out?"

I let my eyes move down to her lips for a second before answering.

"Sure."

Since I didn't know the downtown area very much, I let her decide where we should go, taking the risk to end up paying a rather expensive dinner to a girl I just met. Somehow I knew she wouldn't do it.

"I... drive a bike. Would you like me to come and get you?"

"Sure! I love bikes!" she exclaimed. It made me giggle.

"So, it's a date. See you later."

"Bye."

I turned around to leave and I noticed she stayed outside the door for awhile before going in. She was totally looking at me and thinking stuff in her head, just like I was. It was just when I got home that I remembered what Daniel told me about the Caliente sisters. "They're sluts", that's what he said, and I asked myself if that was entirely true. I saw them at that club a few nights ago, and I had a feeling, something telling me that Dina could be a real slut, but Nina wasn't the same. It felt like her sister controlled her somehow, and while we were talking a few minutes ago, I realized the way she talked about her sister that everything wasn't all roses for them.

I made myself lunch (a frozen hamburger) and after eating it I decided I should write something. Anything. I sat in front of my laptop and stared at the white screen. No ideas came to mind. I decided to write anything, even if it didn't make any sense. I wrote and wrote and when I was done, I realized those twenty-three pages were full of nothing. I deleted the file and then took a shower. It was getting dark outside and my date with Nina was getting close, so I got ready and waited. When the time finally came, I took my bike and drove to her house. When she walked out the door, she was wearing jeans and a different blouse under a jacket. She was gorgeous.

"Do you know how to get there?" she asked me while putting on the helmet I gave her.

"No."

"That's okay, I'll show you the way."

Turns out the place wasn't so far in downtown and Nina was great at giving me the directions. I parked the bike and led her in. It was a nice restaurant, not too fancy, not too simple. The food was good, the music was pleasant and I didn't want it to end so quickly. When she went to the bathroom and I took a look at my watch and saw that it was more than eleven o'clock, I was surprised. Time flies when you're having a good time.

"Let's go?" she asked me when she returned from the bathroom.

I paid the check, which wasn't that expensive, and we both went outside. I took her back home with my bike, and now we're standing in front of her house, once again. She had her hand on the doorknob and I was standing a few inches away from her. She was about to go in, but she hesitated.

"Thank you for dinner" she muttered.

"You're welcome. You can call me if want to go out again."

She raised her eyes at me. Her hand moved away from the doorknob and rested on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, bending my head to kiss her. We kissed for a whole minute, maybe more, time was playing tricks on me that night. I felt her arms leave my shoulders so I took my hands out of her waist too.

"I'll call you" she said, and then walked into the house.

I went back to my bike and then to my house. I fell asleep faster than I expected, thinking about Nina and our kiss in front of her house. Sadly, I wasn't the only one thinking about it.

The next day was going just normal when I heard a knock on the door. I didn't know who it could be, since I wasn't expecting anyone. When I opened the door, Don was standing there, his hands sank into his pockets, a serious expression on his face. It scared me a little.

"Hi, Don."

"Hey, David." I heard disdain on his words. "May I come in?"

I frowned.

"Of course."

I moved away from the door to let him in. Don walked in still with his hands in his pockets, and the minute I closed the door, he turned around and had a finger pointing at me.

"You listen here, newbie" those were his words. "Stay away from Nina or Dina. You're new here and you don't know how we handle things. I'm just telling you, if you want to stay out of problem, stay away from them."

I stayed calm, listening to his words, though I was a lot confused by his attitude.

"How do you even know we went out? Are you following her? And I thought you were engaged to that Goth girl..."

"It's none of your business how..."

"Hey, no touching, fella" I said when the tip of his index finger touched my chest. I gave one step back.

"Shut the hell up. I'm warning you, stay away from the sisters."

"Why? Are you afraid you're going to lose the best sex you've ever had?"

Before I realized it, his hand was flying towards my face and it hit me on the nose. I was too slow; my nose started to bleed and pain spread around my face. I went to the kitchen to clean it up. Don followed me.

"Jackass" he said.

"You punch me and _I_ am the jackass?" I asked sarcastically. "She's not your girlfriend, why are you so worried about who she goes out with?"

"Look, I went out with her in the past. She's a nice girl and she is approached by guys all the time. She's pretty sick of it, she doesn't need another one."

"That's her business, not yours" I replied. "She was the one who asked me out in the first place. If she didn't like it, she will tell me. Besides, how the hell do you know we went out?"

Don ignored that question again.

"I'm not here to argue with you" he said, and I realized he was right on the edge of hitting me again. My nose was still bleeding and I was pressing a piece cloth on it to stop the blood. Don observed me from the doorway. "You hear what I'm saying; if I see you trying to be mister funny-man with her, you'll regret it, alright? Do you understand me?"

"Sure, whatever you say."

"No, no 'whatever you say'", he replied almost immediately.

"Okay, Don" I said before he could continue. "I understand, you like Nina. I'm not gonna 'do' anything to her, calm down, okay."

We argued for the next minutes and I decided to give up and just agreed with that insane talk he was throwing at me. I said I wasn't going to do anything to Nina, even though I was lying and I couldn't be more anxious for her call, but I told him that he could get off my back and just go away. Since the moment I met Don I never thought he was nice a guy, and I could see why the others didn't like him either. He was arrogant, snobbish and self-absorbed. I wondered who could ever want to be friends with that guy, and it was fine by me that he played poker with us, but the minute that man opened his mouth, no one could stand it. His outburst at my house only made me like him even less, but I must say it made me think for awhile. Daniel had mentioned that he had had a little "something" with the Caliente sisters, but for him to come to my house and punch me in the face like it could only mean that it wasn't over; he was still with one of them, and something told me that it was Nina. Perhaps Dina too, but mostly her. I couldn't blame him, Nina was an incredible woman and I asked myself why he would've let her to get married to Cassandra Goth.

Speaking of her, I finally met her while I was at Darren's house. He invited me to watch a basketball match on the TV in the afternoon and during the second period of the game somebody knocked at his door. A very tall woman with black hair down her back and a long black dress was standing there. Her style was very peculiar; she looked like a gothic (which made me think if it was anyhow related to her last name), but there was something about her that didn't seem gothic at all. Her attitude, her face, it didn't go with gothic. She wasn't ugly, though she wasn't any model like Nina either, but the way she talked with Darren (she had come to give him a piece of the cake she'd made), you could see that she was very kind, lovely and smart. I couldn't believe she had the courage to go out with those clothes.

After she was gone I tried to get more out of Darren about her. I asked, gently, of course, what did he see in her, and he opened a big smile and started to talk.

"She's amazing, David. She may not be a supermodel, but she _is_ incredible. She is so smart; right now she is working with some sort medicine to cure liver diseases, something like that, I didn't understand half of what she was saying, and she has to travel to all these countries and go to conferences…"

"So she's a doctor?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she can work in a hospital… I think she's a pharmacist."

"Interesting."

"Yes. She also likes to paint, and she's very good. Every time I see her work I want to throw mine away."

"You paint?"

"That's my job."

The subject died there when the game came back on and we stayed quiet to watch it. I forgot to ask more questions about Cassandra after the match was over. After Darren talking about her like that, I felt this desire to meet her and find out what did she have that was so incredible to attract those men. It was obvious that Don's reasons were different than Darren's, so now I'm thinking of what his reasons could be. Money is a good one. Cassandra is a rich girl, she's obviously in love with Don, which makes it easier for him, and she's also not very confident, which allows Don to cheat on her as much as he likes. Other than that, I can't think of something else to keep them together. He doesn't seem to care for her intelligence because he ain't a very bright man himself; and it definitely isn't for her looks, since he could do a lot better with the girls from the bars. Later that day I ran into Daniel and asked him if he knew how long they've been together.

"I think four years now" he answered me.

"Four years? That's a lot."

"Yes."

"Do you know… their story?"

Daniel gave me this inquiring look.

"Why you're interesting in their story?"

"Nothing but curiosity" I answered with a smile.

"Well, for what I know, Don moved in after Mary-Sue had the girls. He went out with the Caliente sisters but that didn't end up well."

"Do you know why?" I interrupted.

"Not really. I guess it just didn't work. After that we saw a bunch of gorgeous girls coming in and out of Don's house. We never knew them, he never talked about them, nobody ever asked. We figured he was just another bachelor, you know. That's why we were surprised when we found out he was dating the Goth girl."

"Didn't you think it was because of the money?"

"Yes, but you see, back then Cassandra was still in college. She wasn't working for that big company yet. Although her father is very rich."

"Perhaps he was looking for the inheritance?" I suggested.

"Perhaps… Look, David, I'd love to keep talking to you, but the misses is waiting at home and I gotta take these things to her. See you later, man."

"See you, Daniel."

Now sitting in the living room with a bloody nose and a hell of a headache, I asked myself how that ended up with me getting punched in the face.

After I was feeling a little better and my nose had stopped bleeding, I called Nina. She'd given me her number during dinner.

"Hi" this squeaky voice answered the phone.

"Who is it?"

"Dina."

Oh yeah, her sister.

"Is Nina there?" I asked.

"Hang on."

I heard movement and then the voice calling out for Nina and other sentences I couldn't understand.

"Who is it?" Dina asked me.

"David."

Then she yelled out his name. Nina was at the other end of the line within seconds.

"Hey David."

"Hi, Nina."

"What's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Can you come over?"

I know what crossed her mind that moment for the tone of her voice the next time she answered me.

"Sure."

And then she hung up. Five minutes later there was a knock on my door and I opened it to find a very excited Nina standing there.

"Hey."

She entered and I closed the door behind her. For the smile on her face I knew what she was expecting, and I must say I was bit disappointed to let her down this time.

"There's something I need to ask you."

"What happened to your nose?" she asked because she hadn't noticed it before.

I touched my face looking for something else.

"You can tell?"

"It looks… odd."

She frowned at me.

"It looks bigger and a bit crooked."

I went to the bathroom again to check it and she followed me. She was right, my nose was weird.

"What happened?" she asked from behind.

I sighed. I had a pretty good idea of her reaction.

"I got punched."

We went back to the living room.

"By whom?"

I hesitated. We were now sitting on the couch.

"Don."

"Don punched you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

I asked myself if I should tell her the entire truth or not.

"He showed up telling me to stay away from you" I muttered.

"What?"

She was glaring at me.

"Don told you stay away from me?" she repeated.

"Yes."

"I can't believe it" she said after sighing.

"Should I be worried?"

"No, not all."

She stood up, suddenly agitated.

"I can't believe that idiot would do something like this! I'm so sorry, David, he's an asshole..."

"You don't have to be sorry, it wasn't your fault."

"Let's go take a look at that nose" she said, walking to the door.

I stood up.

"What? No, it's fine" I replied.

"It's crooked, David. He may've broken it. You should take a look at that."

She was standing by the door with a very serious expression, glaring at me with those intense eyes. I didn't have a choice.

We went to a hospital nearby and, yes, my nose was broken. The doctor fixed it for me and I left there with a strap covering my nose, which made me look stupid. More stupid.

"People are going to ask about this" I said while we were living the hospital.

"And you answer them."

"That I got punched in the face by Don?"

"If you want to lie, it's okay."

"If I lie then I'll sound like a wuss."

I saw her rolling her eyes. She's right, I shouldn't be worrying about it.

"Thank you for taking me to the hospital" I said after awhile.

"No problem."

"So, are you going to tell me why Don would tell me to stay away from you and then punch me in the face?"

Nina was irritated, but I had to know before something worse could happen.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"What if he shows up at my place and stab me?"

She gave me that "you gotta be kidding me" look, but answered anyway.

"It's complicated, David. Don doesn't know his limits, and I would've never gone out with him if I had any clue he was like this. The thing is, we went for awhile after he moved into Pleasantview, and then he dated my sister, and obviously, any of the worked out. Then a couple of years passed and he came after me, saying how much he missed me, and once again I stupid and fell for his words. The thing was that I didn't know he was already seeing Cassandra and that everybody else knew. I was never too close to the people in this neighborhood. You should know by now that they're not a big fan of me."

I couldn't deny that, even if I wanted to.

"Well, when I found out his relationship with Cassandra was pretty serious, I didn't want end it that quickly. I gave him one week and then we broke up. And that was one month… and a half ago.

I really enjoyed the way Nina talked about anything without any fear, and every minute that passed, I liked her more and more. I couldn't get my mind off of her.

I gave her a ride home and then went back to my place. The next day, at our poker game, the guys asked what had happened and I lied. I didn't lie out of fear, I lied because I didn't want to start a fight between people who didn't have anything to do with what happened at my place. I knew that if I told Daniel and Darren that I had been punched by Don, they would be mad at him and perhaps even start a fight, and I knew they wouldn't wait so long before starting hurting each other, so I preferred to have just one broken nose rather than three others. I said I got punched by a friend for something that happened long time ago, nothing to worry about. They let it go and started the poker game; however, I saw the look Don gave me before we started. It was something like "you did good lying". I smiled inside. He had no idea.

Our poker game went fine, Don ignored me as much as he could and I did no different. The others didn't suspect a thing, but something kept telling me I should tell them. Away from Don, of course.

That's why the next day I paid Darren a little visit after lunch. He answered the door wearing a shirt all stained, such as his hands. He was painting, but he was glad to have me during that hour. I entered his house and through the back window I saw Dirk and Lilith outside, playing chess. I couldn't hold a smile.

When I got upstairs, where Darren was working on his paint, I started talking about my little "misunderstanding" with Don Lothario. Darren listened before saying anything.

"Don punched you for going out with Nina?" he said after I was finished talking.

"Yes."

"I can't believe it."

"That seems to be the common reaction."

He laughed at my comment.

"If I were you, I would watch out for myself the next days. Especially if you're around Nina."

"She said I don't have to worry."

"Of course she said that. Don may be tough to handle, David, but when it comes to Nina… that's when things get weirder."

"Why?"

"Well, from what I've heard, Don went out with for a long time. Then they broke up and after a long time…

"Yes, he started seeing her again" I interrupted him.

"She told you?"

"Yes."

"What I'm trying to say is that he is crazy about Nina, and a huge jackass."

"I can see the point" I said.

There was a moment between us that all you could hear was the sound of Darren sliding the brush against the canvas. His painting was very good.

"Do you think I should still see her?" I asked.

Darren didn't answer. He sighed first.

"I think you should worry about Don."

Well that answer didn't help me a lot. Before I could think of something else to say, I heard the sound of a guitar coming from out the window. When I looked down, I saw Lilith sitting with a guitar on her lap and Dirk sitting in front of her, both on the ground.

"Does your boy play the guitar?" I asked.

"No, his girlfriend does."

She's just started, I thought.

Leaving Darren behind, I went downstairs and outside, where the teenagers were. When I opened the door, both looked at me.

"How long do you play?" I asked, pointing at the guitar.

"Just a few months."

"Do you play?" Dirk asked.

"I used to teach during college" I said.

"Play something" Lilith said, giving me the guitar.

I was a little shy but I quickly pulled out a song and played for the kids. The boy didn't care so much, but Lilith stared at me with attentive eyes. When I finished playing and gave the guitar back to her I noticed she didn't want to play it anymore.

"You don't have to be shy. I took a long time to learn it" I said.

"You're a good singer" she said.

"Thank you. What do you play?"

She played me the song she was learning. She wasn't that bad, I thought.

"That's good" I said when she was done. "You just need to practice."

"Of course."

"I'm going back upstairs."

"Okay."

It might've been just my imagination, but I think I saw a very suspicious look on Dirk's face when I walked away.

When I got upstairs I realized Darren didn't want to talk about Don anymore. Neither did I, I realized after awhile.

We talked for an hour or so and then I said I had to go back home. My nose started to hurt a little bit then I just wanted to go home and rest.

The next days I stayed away from Nina a bit. I answered her calls, I talked to her at the park and we even had lunch once. It was not that I was afraid of Don or anything he thought he could do, but I figured I didn't have to push the guy's buttons. It was better if I let Nina handle this, mostly because I didn't have anything to do with whatever happened between them. At our poker game Don was as neutral as always, quiet, thoughtful. I didn't know if Darren had told Daniel, I don't think so, but I never heard another word from Don again about it.

I liked to hang out with Nina not only because she was beautiful, but also because she had a lot to say. She's not a very intelligent woman, like Cassandra would be, but she was smart. She understood things really fast. Nina told me once her sister was getting on her nerves. Each night bringing a different guy home, not worrying about getting a job or helping pay the bills around the house. She said sometimes she shows up with cash and gives it to her, but Nina doesn't have a clue of how she obtained it.

Except for my occasional meetings with Nina, nothing else was going on in my life. Many times I have sat down in front of the computer and wrote absolutely nothing. I was starting to worry I've run out of ideas or that a sudden change of atmosphere had somehow blocked my creativity. I tried to walk, to take pictures, to go somewhere else and I came back home frustrated many and many times. We were getting close to Christmas so I decided that I wasn't gonna write anything for the rest of the year. I was gonna let December go by and start to focus on my work the next year. Perhaps that time off would help me.

As for Christmas, I didn't have any family to spend it with. My father was a retired sergeant living in a shelter with a serious case of Alzheimer and my mother had died three years ago from a heart attack. I didn't have any cousins our brothers, so I got used to spend my Christmas all by myself. I was planning to make myself a decent meal and then watch the TV specials until I got tired. As usual.

Lucky for me, Darren called me a week before December 25th and told me the Goths were having a big party and I was invited. I was a little uncertain at first but then I realized it was an opportunity to meet the rest of the neighborhood, so I agreed.

With a life as stagnant as mine, the next few days that was all I could think about. Tuesday I went out with Nina for lunch and I commented with her about the party.

"Lucky for you" she replied when I told her I was invited.

"So, you weren't?" It wasn't much as question, more as an affirmation.

She shrugged, indicating it wasn't a big deal for her.

"Why would she invite her fiancé's former lover to her Christmas party?"

"She's inviting a stranger" I said.

"Darren is inviting you. Trust me, David, sometimes I wish I was a complete stranger to those people."

I sensed some sort of arrogance in her tone, but I thought it was better not to think about it for now.

"Do you think it would bother them to invite you?"

"Probably. It's okay, David. You can spend Christmas with them. I have had a lot of great Christmas with my parents back in Los Angeles. You deserve a few."

That moment I thought I couldn't be more attracted to her. Her way of saying things… For a fraction of second I thought I was falling for her, but then again I moved that thought away.

"I'm gonna miss you at the party" I said.

"Yeah, right."

I smiled.

"I am."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has been re-uploaded.**

Chapter Three

I was standing in front of the Goth's manor holding a bottle of wine next to Darren and Dirk. Darren had rung the doorbell and now we're waiting for someone to answer us.

Cassandra Goth opened the door with a big smile on her face. She was wearing jeans and a black sweater with a red strip across her chest. She greeted us, Darren introduced me and I handed her the wine.

There were a lot of people there already: Daniel, Mary-Sue and the twins; Don Lothario, who already seemed a little bit drunk; Cassandra's father; and a woman with a little boy I've never seen before and another boy, around Lilith and Angela's age. I didn't know them, but later Daniel told me they were Brandi Brook and her children, Dustin and little Alex.

The turkey wasn't ready yet, everybody was just sitting around and talking. The house was big, and it seemed that every room was full with people. I was sitting in the room with the fireplace where Darren and Brandi were discussing parenting in front of me. Then Cassandra entered the room carrying a tray with little treats and left it on the coffee-table in the middle of the room. Next, she sat next to me on another chair and started to talk.

"So, you just moved in?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm from Dallas."

"Dallas?" she raised her eyebrows. "Wow."

I gave her a shy smile.

"What do you do for living?"

"I'm a writer."

"Do you have any book published?"

"Yes."

I started telling her about my work, and then asked her about hers. We were there talking for more than thirty minutes, and when she stood up to go check on the turkey I think I had a pretty good idea of what was so attractive to Darren. She was, indeed, a very intelligent woman and, very charismatic too. I was very interested in what she was saying, even though I didn't understand it all. I just knew I wanted to talk more.

"Turkey's ready!"

I stood up and went to the kitchen. Everybody was there, and we all sat down to eat. There wasn't enough seats at the main table, so a few people sat at smaller tables around it. In the end, we were all gathered in the kitchen eating a delicious turkey and talking out loud. Don was on his sixth glass of wine for the night and the signs of drunkenness were starting to show; he was constantly swearing and telling jokes, even when nobody wanted to hear them and I noticed that after the meal Cassandra pushed him to a corner and told him to slow down on the wine and the swearing. Don laughed at her and said he was just having fun, it was cool for one night, right? Then he pushed her to the side and disappeared through the doorway. When she turned around, I saw the sad look on her face, but it disappeared within a second.

Now most of the people were at the room with the TV, watching the Christmas special, or just talking. I noticed Lilith standing in the corner with a glass of soda in one hand, her head bending to the side, leaning on the wall. Her gaze was lost somewhere in front of her.

I walked towards her and stopped a foot away.

"Hey" I called.

She raised her eyes to me.

"Hi" she muttered.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes."

No, it wasn't. She just didn't want to tell me.

"I can't find Dirk" she said when I was ready to leave her alone.

"Isn't he in the bathroom?"

"I don't know."

I stared at her for awhile. Her gaze was again lost.

"Angela is not here either."

Oh, I get what she was saying.

"If you think they're together, why don't you go and find out?" I suggested.

She looked up at me again.

"You're right" she said, and then walked past me and left the room. I didn't see her for the rest of the night.

When the special was over, Daniel suggested a poker game. Besides the guys I played poker with, Dustin and Cassandra's father joined us.

"Where's Lilith? She likes to play it!" Daniel said while we were sitting down and Don was looking for the cards.

"I have no idea" Dustin answered with that low voice he had.

"Why doesn't she play with us every Sunday?" I asked Daniel.

"Come on, David" he started. "A teenager and four old men?"

We had a good laugh. He was right.

After the game, the night went on normally. I got the chance to talk with Brandi Brook, who said one of her girlfriends was a fan of my books; I told her to thank her friend for me and we laughed. I asked her how old was Alex and she started talking about all her children. Dustin had been her first, and his dad died when he was eight, the time was she pregnant with Alex. It had been hard through the first years but she's learned how to deal with it, how to build a life after that. I admired her strength to continue after such a horrible event. Raising two children without a husband was the hardest thing a woman could do. She had to sell the big house they lived because her job wasn't enough to pay the taxes, and what he left for her wouldn't last long either. In the end, she bought a small house in Pleasantview, found a job as a maid and moved on with life. Now Dustin was close to the time to go to college and she was worried because he was getting involved with "the crime" and it was doubtful he was gonna make it into college.

When it was almost two a.m. I decided to go back home. I said goodbye to everyone, thanked Cassandra for the meal and left. I was on foot, the night was pleasant, the snow was covering the ground and I didn't feel at all tired. I made a detour to make the walk longer, and decided to stop in front of Nina's house for awhile. The place was entirely dark, they were asleep by now, and I didn't know if they'd celebrated Christmas at all. That moment, while I was standing in front of that dark living room, trying to see anything through the window, I started to feel really sad. God, how I wished she had been there with me at the party. How I wished she was with me right now, perhaps sitting with me in front of the fireplace, drinking wine and laughing, that cute laugh she had. The night was incredible, and I couldn't believe I was gonna end it alone.

I turned around and left. It wasn't gonna make a difference how long I'd stand in front of her house, so I went back to mine, tucked myself in bed and tried to sleep. After visiting Nina's house I felt tired, and the few glasses of wine I had had were making effect, so I fell asleep very quickly. Lucky for me, because I didn't want to stay awake and rolling in bed for so long.

I woke up around midday with the snow falling out my window. I prepared a breakfast-lunch and ate it in my living room. Outside there were lots of kids running around in the park while the moms sat and watched, talking amongst themselves. When I finished eating, I was walking to the bathroom when I saw the small light on my phone blinking. Nina had called me.

I picked the phone and called her, forgetting I had to go to the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Nina? It's David."

"Hi, David!"

"You called me?"

"Yeah. Are you busy today?"

"No."

"Would you like to go down to the beach with me?"

"To the beach? It's snowing, Nina!" I laughed.

"No, no. We can drive around town, grab something to eat, buy stuff. We're not going _to_ the beach!"

"Okay, then. I'll pick you up at two, alright?"

"Alright. Bye, David."

"Bye."

At two o'clock, exactly, I parked in front of her house and she got on the bike with me and we went down to the small city right next to Pleasantview where the beach was. We just drove around for an hour or so and then she suggested we stopped at a mall. We walked around, she bought herself some blouses and pants, we ate pretzels and before we knew it, night was falling down and the place was getting crowded.

"Do you wanna go home?" she asked me while we were leaving the mall and walking to my bike.

"Sure."

I took her back, but she told me she didn't want to go to her place. I nodded and took her to my house. The minute I closed the door behind me she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. I put my hands around her waist and kissed back. She began to take off my shirt and I unbuttoned her jeans while I led her to my bedroom. The next moment we were rolling naked on my bed, kissing and making love to each other. The snow kept falling outside.

"Do you have plans for New Year?" I asked her while we laid in my bed, my arms around her body, the blanket covering us and keeping us warm.

"Not really."

"Do you think you can come over? We can pop a bottle of champagne, light the fireplace..."

"You don't have a fireplace."

"We can pretend I do."

We both giggled.

"I'll be here."

"Awesome."

We stayed there for a long time, just talking. Finally, Nina started to feel sleepy and stopped talking. I whispered her goodnight, kissed her head and rolled over and slept too.

The next morning I woke up alone. At least I thought I was until I heard water running in the shower. Nina was taking a shower. Thank God.

I stayed in bed, just lying there until I heard her close the shower and open the door. She was fully naked, only one of my towels wrapped around her head. When she saw that I was awake, she smiled.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Nina."

I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Take a picture" she told me when she realized I was staring at her. "It will last longer."

"I might as well just do that."

We giggled. Now she was fully dressed and combing her hair in front of the mirror in the bathroom. I got off the bed and stood behind her, just watching her comb her hair.

"Do you dye your hair?" I asked occasionally.

"Yes."

"Hum. It's nice."

"Thank you."

When she was finished, she turned around and gave me a kiss on the lips. I pressed her against the counter and made that kiss last longer than it was meant.

"I'm gonna make you some breakfast" she whispered to me.

"'kay."

When I went to the kitchen after taking a shower, Nina had made delicious pancakes and juice.

"Where did you get the pancake?" I asked, sitting down in front of her to eat.

"Inside your cabinet" she looked at me, confused.

"Of course" I said, although I didn't remember buying pancakes.

After breakfast, Nina and I decided to spend the day together. We watched a movie with popcorn in my house, took a walk around the block, stopped at the park where we had a small snowball fight. I was watching the small pond when I was hit by one in the back of my head. Immediately I grabbed as much snow as I could and threw it back at her. She hid behind a tree and I followed her, hitting her while she tried to run. Giggling, we went back home covered in snow and cold because of the weather. Inside, we both took off our clothes and went into the bedroom, where we spent another night together. The next morning she told me she had a photo shoot and she would be gone for a day. I pretended to be brokenhearted for her leaving, but she just kissed me passionately and said she would be back by night. We said goodbye and she left.

I stayed a feel moments in my bedroom, listening to her footsteps in the living room, the sound of the door opening and closing and then just the common sounds outside the window: birds, the wind on the trees, the people coming and going. And that moment the thought I've trying to repel these days I've been with Nina started to ring in my mind: was I falling in love with Nina? It was possible, I said to myself. I could see myself kneeling down and asking her to marry me; then me, standing in the altar while she walked down the aisle, so beautiful I could start crying there; and then, we sitting in front of a big fireplace, the dinner table all set, the Christmas decorations surrounding us. She shows up at the kitchen doorway with a big tray and we sit down to eat. But it isn't just us. Our children are there; we're a family now.

I opened a big smile and started to laugh, rolling on my back. One night with the girl I was already planning how many kids we should have. I wonder when the hell I got this way.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has been re-uploaded.**

Chapter Four

_There was a knock on the door. She turned down the television and stood up. Don was waiting there, more distracted and anxious than normal._

_ "Hey, Dina" he said. "Can I come in?"_

_ "Of course."_

_ She made room for him to come in and then closed the door. Don didn't even bother to sit down. Standing up, he asked with a very anxious voice._

_ "Is Nina here?"_

_ "No. She has a photo shoot in Belladonna Cove today. She will only come back at night, and even so I think she's going to spend the night at David's. She's been there for two days, since Christmas."_

_ It was not that she didn't like David or what Nina had with him, but it was starting to bother her that her sister was settling down with him. Perhaps it was jealous that Nina was growing up and getting a life of her own, but what Dina missed the most was the parties with her sister. After he moved in Pleasantview, Nina stays the whole day at house, says she's too tired to go out and is always talking about David. It gets annoying after awhile._

_ "Since Christmas?" Don repeated. "F*ck."_

_ "Why are you so worried about her?"_

_ "Because she shouldn't be going out with that guy."_

_ She realized what was going on there. It seemed that she wasn't the only one with jealous._

_ "You're right. She should be going out with you, isn't it?"_

_ He didn't answer._

_ Dina didn't want to waste anytime. What he had done to her, leaving her like that, was extremely pathetic, but Dina couldn't pass a chance to get him back, not mattering what she would have to do to get it._

_ "Come on, Don, how long did you think Nina was gonna put up with you? She doesn't like to be the just another one, she likes to feel special. And you know that. You knew it before you started to go out with that Goth kid."_

_ Don leaned a shoulder against the wall._

_ "I thought she would understand…"_

_ "Well, she didn't. She didn't like at all when you told her you were going out with Cassandra, did she? What made you think she was gonna change her mind?"_

_ Don didn't say anything again._

_ "Look, Don, you gotta accept she's moved on. Maybe it's time for you to move on too."_

_ Dina took one step closer to Don. He was wearing a very nice perfume._

_ "Maybe you have to realize that there are better women for you out there than Nina."_

_ Dina put one hand on his neck, pulling herself closer to him, pressing her body against his, trying as hard as she could to make her point clear._

_ "There are some women that won't care at all how many others you go out with…"_

_ And with that being said, she pressed her lips on his. Her left hand moved down to his belt while her tongue made its way through his mouth. Don started to respond to the kiss, taking off her top. She remembered when they were together, and she said to herself that he hadn't changed at all._

_ Twenty minutes later there were clothes spread on the floor of her bedroom and their two tired bodies lying in her bed, both panting._

_ "This must be the best sex I've ever had" she lied. Beside her, Don smiled._

_ "I wouldn't doubt that."_


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has been re-uploaded.**

Chapter Five

A new year has started, so I tried to focus on my only goal: sit down and write something. Something _decent_.

Today the sun was shining up in the sky and the snow had begun to melt. You could hear the traffic since people were starting to get out of their houses and go to work.

It was the second week of January. I had spent New Year's with no one but Nina, just like the way we've planned. I had a call from Jonathan a few days after that, a friend from college, and I asked him to come spend a few days at my new house, meet my girlfriend. Back in college he was the one who got all the good-looking chicks while I was his shy friend who didn't drink so they would have someone to bring them home. That means I was never the one who approached the ladies, who had the best pick-up lines. That time I was already going to the gym and had basically the same body I have today, but I didn't see the fun on taking someone home and saying goodbye the very next morning. Considering this history, Jonathan was a bit surprised when I said I was dating one of the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen. That made him eager to come and meet her, so he was coming on Saturday, which was tomorrow, and leaving next Saturday. I couldn't wait to see Jonathan again.

Right now I'm sitting at my desk, writing a story. I don't know if it will be my next best-seller, but I figure I have plenty of time to write it. Especially now that I've got my editor off my back.

I was already on the fourth page of a romance about this doctor who makes a big mistake e turns his life around (I didn't get all of it yet) when I heard the door opening and closing. Nina.

"Hi" I said when I saw her coming in and going to the kitchen with two bags in her hands.

"Hi, David."

She seemed tired.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes, yes…"

She put the bags on my counter and looked for an apple inside my fridge.

"Dina stayed the whole night up, being sick. I had to be the one holding back her hair."

"Wow."

"Exactly. I'm so tired…"

"Do you know what she's got?"

"No, I told her to go to the doctor and she said she didn't have to, it was gonna pass. But I'm taking her later. Or tomorrow. I don't know. I bought her some medicine" she said, and pointed the two plastic bags.

Nina sat down and I sat in front of her. She started to peel the apple while I told her about my friend who was spending a week with me. She seemed excited about it.

"Is he cute?"

I frowned.

"I don't think I should answer that" I said, and she giggled. "Why? Are you interested?" I asked, faking jealous.

"No, not for me. Maybe this one can set my sister straight."

"Oh, no, I don't think so" I replied. "Jonathan is just like her. At least from what I remember him."

"But you know, in college everybody changes."

"Did you?"

She gave me a sad smile and looked down at the table.

"I never went to college" she said.

"Oh."

We stayed quiet for a moment while she took a bite at the apple and avoided my eyes. I was thinking what would be the right thing to say the next moment.

"What college would you've liked to go?" I asked carefully.

"I don't know. Dad never made us think of college" she said. "He said we were born to be stars. I guess he forgot about that when he ran away with that prostitute."

I was shocked with that revelation.

"Your father ran away with a prostitute?"

"It wasn't exactly that" she said. "My dad met a woman, they started going out behind my mother's back, one day he showed up and said he was leaving to marry that woman and then we never heard of him again."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Your mother didn't say anything?"

"Of course she did. She made it all worse; I was in my bedroom when I heard shouts in the living room. I'd never seen my mom like that, it really scared me. She looked like the devil, telling my father to leave that prostitute and stay."

She was talking normally. I expected to see some tears, but she was neutral.

"You've been through a lot."

"Still am."

Then there was this awkward silence between us. I don't know what went through my mind that moment, but before I could think, the words had escaped out of my mouth, left in the air for Nina.

"I love you."

She raised her eyes at me and stared deeply into my own eyes. I didn't know what to expect from her, I had no idea how she would react, I had no idea how I would react to her reaction, but her following words were enough to calm me down and sigh in relief.

"I love you too, David."

Saturday I waited anxiously at the small airport in Belladonna Cove, a city one hour away from Plesantview, for Jonathan's flight to arrive. Nina couldn't come with me because she had convinced Dina to go to the doctor with her that hour and it was now or never for her, so I had to wait alone for him. It didn't take long for me to see Jonathan coming through the main gate with his baggage. I stood up and greeted him cheerfully. We shook hands and I led him to the car Darren lent me to drive here and I drove back to Pleasantview. During the trip we had the chance to talk and Jonathan told me about his life since the last time I saw him, at a party just a few months after college was over.

Now he was working for a big company in New York as an engineer. He'd bought a big apartment with a view to Manhattan, drove a Mercedes and traveled abroad every end of year. He didn't make it sound like he was bragging, but I must confess I was way past surprised when he told me that. I went to college with Jonathan; he wasn't a very hard-working man and I never imagined him working for a big company where he'd have to wear suits and drive an expensive car. Even though he was very intelligent, he had always been the clown, the one with the jokes and the ladies. It was hard to see him behind a lot of blueprints late at night with a tie around his neck and a cup of coffee on his desk.

He said he's seen my books for sale around New York and that in some places they were very popular. One of the girls he went out with knew my name and was a big fan. I told him to thank her for that, but he said after that night he never saw her again. Big surprise.

He also asked me about Nina. I got a little shy at first but then started to talk enthusiastically about my girlfriend, like a teenager after his first kiss with the hottest chick in the room. I told him everything and in the end he had his eyebrows raised.

"Congratulations, David."

"Thank you."

And that's how our trip went on until we got to Pleasantview. I parked the car in front of Darren's driveway and gave him the keys. Then Jonathan and I continued to my house. He said it was a nice place, but I knew it was nothing compared to his big apartment in New York. I showed him his room and then gave Nina a call. She was waiting for Dina to come out of the doctor's office but she would definitely be here for dinner with Jonathan.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Jonathan asked when I hung up.

"She had to take her sister to the doctor" I answered him.

"How old is her sister?"

"Her age."

"Twins?"

"No, Nina is a year older."

Yes, I realized what I had said. Luckily, Jonathan just smiled at my misunderstanding.

"So, what are we doing today?" he said, rubbing his hands and sitting on the couch. I went to the kitchen to get us beer.

I looked at the clock.

"It's almost five p.m." I said.

"So? Isn't anything good on your TV?"

When I came back he had turned on the television, taken off his shoes and put his bare feet on my coffee table. I threw him a beer and sat on the other couch.

We hung out for the rest of the afternoon until there was a knock on the door. Nina came in with a very shocked face and she seemed more agitated than usual. I stood up the minute I saw the look in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Nina?"

She looked at me and answered with a very sad voice.

"Dina is pregnant."

"Oh my God."

I held Nina in my arms for awhile 'cause I knew it was hard for her to handle it. Jonathan just sat on the couch and watched us.

"I'm so sorry, Nina" I whispered.

"Well, it's time for her to get what she deserves" she grumbled and then let go of me.

I exchanged a look with Jonathan before following her into the kitchen.

"You know who's the father?" I asked.

"I don't know, it could be anyone _in the world_."

Now I started to see those tears I was expecting when she was speaking about her father.

"Why are you so upset? It's her who's pregnant."

"I know, David, I know! But this girl has no idea how to raise a baby. It will grow up without a father and in the end I'm gonna have to take care of it. You know, I'm tired of her being so selfish and immature and irresponsible…"

"Nina, calm down."

"No, David, I've had enough of her! It's time for her to get some sense inside her stupid mind!"

And with that being said, Nina stormed out of the kitchen and went to my bedroom, closing the door behind herself.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Jonathan asked me when I went back to the living room.

I nodded.

"Yeah, she just needs some time to let it out."

"Is dinner still up?"

"Of course."

Nina came out of my bedroom fifteen minutes later. She had been crying because her make-up was messed up and her eyes were still wet. I said we could stay home if she wanted to, but she said it would be better for her to go out and don't think about it.

We went to a restaurant I had never gone before in the downtown area, and the night was very pleasant for all of us. Nina and Jonathan hit it off and in the end Nina wasn't thinking about Dina at all.

Nina dropped us off and then went back to her house. Jonathan and I were entering my house when I turned to him and asked what he thought of Nina.

"David, I think you might the luckiest man in the world" he answered.

We both laughed.

"That bad?" I joked.

"No, I mean it! Nina is incredible."

"Well, lucky me, then."

We both said goodnight to each other and I couldn't help a smile to myself while I was crawling into bed, that for once in my life I could say that Jonathan envied me, even if it was just a little bit, he did.

The next day I went over to Nina's while Jonathan took a ride around the neighborhood with my bike, and luckily Dina was out. I sat down next to her and we started talking.

"Do you have any plans for her?"

"I have no idea what I'm gonna do, David."

"You could tell her to get a life of her own" I suggested.

"I know, but she won't listen. She'll make this big scene about how she needs me and I can't say no to that. She's my sister."

"It's time for her to get on her way."

"Would you do that for me?" she asked after awhile.

"What?"

"Tell Dina that she can't do this to me…"

"Do you think she'll listen to me?"

I glared at her.

"You're right. She won't."

We reclined and started to think. Nina stared at the blank screen of the TV.

"If you find out who the father is, it will be a good start."

She looked at me.

"You're right. But I have no idea."

"Maybe she does."

There was another moment of silence.

"Do you think it could be Don?" she asked shyly.

I glared at her, trying to read what she was thinking.

"Is she seeing him?"

"They went out in the past. Before we did."

It seemed that for her it was a bit uncomfortable to talk about her and Don. I guessed it was because I was her recent boyfriend and Don had punched me in the face a few weeks ago.

"Well, there's only one way to find out" I concluded.

"Wait until the baby's born?" she said.

"Hum…I guess there's two ways, then."

"What's the other one?"

"Ask her."

"It doesn't mean she knows. Dina doesn't even know what she had for dinner last night."

I smiled. She was right.

That day when I came back home I found Jonathan watching TV in my living room with a bag of chips I'm sure I didn't buy.

"Where did you get those?" I asked.

"I went to the market" Jonathan answered. I frowned.

"Why?"

"To buy stuff."

I rolled my eyes.

"There wasn't anything you liked in here?"

I sat down and rested my legs on the arm of the couch.

"No."

He ate a few more chips before saying.

"I met someone."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Already?"

Jonathan shrugged.

"Who's she?"

"Brandi Brook" he answered with his mouth full of chips.

"Brandi Brook?"

"Brandi Brook" he repeated.

"How did you guys meet?"

"I hit on her at the supermarket. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I've talked to her a couple times…"

I was just thinking what he's going to do when he finds out Brandi is a widow with two children.

"How did it go with your girlfriend?"

"Normal" I said.

"I don't get why she's so worried" Jonathan said. "She's not having the baby!"

"But her sister is."

"I think her sister is big enough to take care of herself."

"Nina doesn't think so."

I waited for his reply. It didn't come.

"We're trying to figure out who the father is."

"Who did she have sex with?"

"Nina is going to ask."

And our subject ended there. Jonathan didn't ask anything else and I didn't say anything either. We watched TV for the rest of the day, stopping to go out to dinner at a local bakery. We went back home and I decided to go to my bedroom and write a little. Suddenly I felt inspired. It was going well when the phone rang.

I went to the living room and answered it.

"David?"

"Nina?"

"Hi."

"Hi. I found out who the father is."

I frowned, paying close attention.

"Who?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Don was wearing a pale shirt and a pair of jeans when he opened the door. He welcomed her in and led her to the room with the fireplace. She noticed the book on the small table next to the chairs, one of her favorites._

_ "Why did you need to talk to me so soon?" he asked, sitting in one of the chairs._

_ Dina had called him this morning asking if he was going to be home alone. At first he thought she was just looking for another f*ck, but when he noticed the urgency in her voice, he agreed to have her that hour. Cassandra was out working and Mortimer was still sleeping in his bedroom on the second floor. Don was sure he wasn't going to wake up before ten a.m._

_ She sat on the other one, avoiding his eyes._

_ How hard could it be? She knew sooner or later it was going to happen and it was going to be difficult to handle, but why did it seem so much worse now that she was sitting in front of him, ready to give him the news that would change his life forever?_

_ Dina closed her eyes for a moment, gathering all her courage to pronounce those words._

_ "I… I'm pregnant, Don."_

_ Don's expression was of horror and certain disgust for her. She felt like an animal from a different planet which anybody wanted to be around and everybody thought it was completely repulsive. Dina wanted to disappear into the fireplace and never come back._

_ "You're kidding me, Dina" he said, almost yelling. If Mortimer wasn't sleeping upstairs, she was sure he would've been shouting out loud at her. "You got pregnant with somebody else and you're blaming me. You want to destroy my life."_

_ "I'm not happy about it either, Don" she cried, "but it turns out you're the only one I've slept with by the time I got pregnant. It's yours, Don. You like it or not."_

_ He sat back and covered his face with his hands. So stupid. He had always been careful, always watching out so that something like wouldn't happen to him, but one small mistake and he had sank into hell and there was no way back._

_ "You can't have this baby."_

_ "I'm not having an abortion" she replied immediately. She had discussed that with herself; there was no way she was gonna do something like that._

_ "You can't have the baby, Dina" Don repeated. He had stood up and was walking around the room, impatiently, while she stayed sat down._

_ "Is it so bad? Why can't you leave her and come live with me? You don't even love her…"_

_ "Shut up!" he didn't yell it, but he meant to._

_ His hand crossed her face leaving a red mark on her right cheek. Don hit her._

_ Dina started to cry, holding her face in her hands._

_ Don kneeled beside her and put a hand on her shoulder._

_ "Dina, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to."_

_ She didn't say anything. She couldn't, with all the tears washing her face and the constant sobs._

_ "Listen to me. I've got a plan."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Oh my God!" I repeated.

"I know" Nina said.

"Did she tell him yet?"

"Today in the morning. She went there to talk to him."

"And what did he say?"

"I don't know. She came home very upset and angry and locked herself in the bedroom and won't come out. I'm worried about her, David."

"Don't be, Nina. It will be okay."

"Thanks, sweetie. I'll call you later."

"Alright."

I hung up and went back to where Jonathan was.

"So? Who's the father?" Jonathan asked, apparently amused by the situation.

"One of Nina's ex-boyfriends…"

Jonathan grimaced. I nodded.

"He's also engaged to a girl from around here."

"Wow. Doesn't this guy have some self-control?"

I laughed.

"I don't think he does."

I finished my shower and got dressed in the bedroom. Jonathan was in his bedroom next to mine, also getting dressed. He had taken a shower before me, so I figured he should be in the living room by the time I was done.

When I opened my bedroom door I saw Jonathan standing in the middle of the room, well dressed-up with an expensive shirt and wearing a very strong perfume. He was arranging his sleeves and didn't even notice me when I went by him and entered the kitchen to prepare my dinner.

"Where are you going so dressed-up?" I asked from where I was.

"I got a date with Brandi."

I glared at his back. He came into the kitchen and leaned himself against a counter and watched me prepare my frozen meal.

"You got a date with Brandi? You met her yesterday!"

"Yes, and I asked her out on date for _today_. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing" I lied, trying to hide my discomfort.

"Well, I gotta go. You'll lend me your bike, right?"

I opened my mouth to reply but he didn't give me a chance. He just thanked me with a smile and tapped me on the shoulder while leaving the kitchen. Then he disappeared through the door and I heard the sound of my bike being started.

Jonathan only came back eleven o'clock. I was in my bedroom typing my next story when I heard him parking the bike in the garage and the front door opening and closing. I left my computer and went to the living room. He was entering his bedroom when I called out his name.

Jonathan opened the door and stepped outside so he could see me.

"What?"

"How did it go?" I asked.

Jonathan just smiled and looked down.

"She has two children, David."

He got back into the bedroom and I followed him, stopping at the door.

"I know she does" was all that I could say.

He started taking off his shirt.

"Are you seeing her again?" I asked as he didn't say anything else.

Jonathan didn't answer straight away, and when he did, it was a muffled and not so confident "yes".

"Well, good luck, then" I said, and then left him alone and went back to my bedroom.

I didn't know Brandi that much. All contact we have had was that small talk at the Christmas party. She was a very nice woman, pretty for someone who had already had two children, but she definitely wasn't the type of woman Jonathan felt attracted to. Dina and Nina could be that type, but Brandi wasn't. That made me think about how much had Jonathan changed. From my point view, Jonathan had changed so much I didn't recognize him anymore. Of course he still had that fun side, the one that never worries about the consequences and thinks everybody loves him, but the fact that he was now wearing suits and dating older women had shown me another side of him. One I've never heard of before.

I stopped writing around one p.m., when I started to feel sleepy and my words started to feel disconnected. I had learned that, once the thing I was writing became messy and confuse, I should stop, rest, sleep and come back later. Otherwise I would be wasting hours of my life.

I turned off the computer, took off my T-shirt and crawled into bed, pulling the blanket over my head.

I'm not the kind of person who dreams a lot; I rarely dream about anything, but that night I had this curious dream. I was invited to some sort of reunion at this house I've never been in. It was really big and in the first room there were several people. I remember seeing Brandi and Jonathan, Dina and Don, Darren and Cassandra, etc. So I started to ask myself where Nina was, and then I turned around and saw her with this blond guy I didn't know. I tried to talk to her, but she avoided me and was really rude. The next minute she was making this big scene and everybody was looking at me with reprehensible faces, telling me to go away and leave her alone. Then there were some random scenes in my head and I finally woke up.

I kept thinking about the dream during the day (I don't really know why) and it kind of helped me while I was writing my next story. It was starting to get some shape and I was proud of it. I knew I could do better, though.

It was six p.m. of Tuesday when Daniel knocked on my door. Jonathan had gone to the beach without me because I didn't want to and left me here alone to work on my story.

"Hi, Daniel" I greeted, shaking his hand.

"David, you got a minute?" he asked, rubbing his hands.

I said I did.

"Would you like to come in?" I invited.

"No, I have to get back home. I was coming back from the market and I thought I'd stop by. So, here's the thing: Lilith told me you used to teach the guitar? During college?"

I smiled to myself about the fact that Lilith remembered what I had told her.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Would you like to give her some lessons? I'll pay you for the month."

"Isn't she already getting the lessons?"

"Yes, but it's all the way down to the beach. I thought you could teach her here."

I thought about it for a second. I wasn't worried about teaching again; even if I hadn't played it the last years, I still remembered at lot and was eager to get back to it, but the thought of teaching Lilith bothered me a little. I didn't understand the way that girl made me feel, the way she looked at me when I signed her book; she was paying so much attention to me that it almost made me feel like she _worshiped_ me, and I don't know if that was possible. My book wouldn't be good enough to create that effect on a sixteen years-old; it was something else.

"I could try" I said.

"Okay. When is a good day for you?"

"Every day."

Daniel smiled.

"Okay, I'll check with her and... I'll call you."

"Okay, fine."

Daniel turned around and started walking up the street while I closed my door. I tried to get back to my story, but my thoughts became messy and I decided to take a break and come back to it later. I went to the kitchen, grabbed a sandwich from the fridge and sat at the small table in the kitchen to eat. That was when I realized I didn't have a guitar. The one I had in college I had given to a friend of mine I used to teach when he got engaged to his girlfriend. I said I didn't need it anymore and I thought he should have it. I doubt he plays it now.

So I said to myself I had to go downtown and buy me one. I gazed the clock. Ten past six. I could go tomorrow; Nina could come with me.

At seven p.m. I started to wonder where Jonathan was. It was getting dark outside and he had stayed at the beach the whole day. He could still be there, or maybe just hanging out in the town. Seven o'clock was still early.

Nine and half wasn't, though. It was fully dark out there and I was watching the news and Jonathan hadn't come home yet. He forgot his cell phone, so I couldn't reach him. Maybe he had gotten lost in the way? No way, it was only one road that connected Pleasantview and Rockshore, he couldn't get lost.

At ten I gave up waiting and said to myself that Jonathan wasn't coming home tonight. Nina called a few minutes later just to ask how my day went and I was glad to talk to her. She said Dina came out of the bedroom for dinner and stayed at the rooftop for the rest of the day. She didn't talk to Nina anytime, and there were no news about Don. I shared with her my situation with Jonathan and she gave me a very good idea: Jonathan had met somebody and was staying over for the night. I agreed with her and decided it was best to leave it this way.

Jonathan only came home on Wednesday, during the afternoon. I had taken my laptop to the park and sat down to write. I was definitely following a storyline now, which made things easier. There were some joggers and teenagers at the park, but the place wasn't too crowded. It was perfect for some inspiration.

I was sitting there when I saw Jonathan turning the corner and stopping in front of my house with a plastic bag. I shut down the computer and went over there to talk to him.

"I thought you weren't coming back anymore, man!" I exclaimed when I got there.

Jonathan gave me a shy smile.

"I didn't plan to stay out so long."

I noticed that he wasn't so charismatic and excited as he always was.

I let both of us in and went to my bedroom to put my notebook back into place. When I returned to the living room, Jonathan had thrown himself on the couch and was staring at the blank ceiling, daydreaming.

"What are you doing, Jonathan?" I asked, picking up a book I was reading from the coffee-table and sitting on the other couch, in front of the TV.

"David? I think I'm in love."

I was kind of shocked when he said that, and tried not to laugh and tell him to stop joking.

"With who?" I asked.

He took awhile to answer.

"Brandi Brook."

No, I thought I was shocked before, but I wasn't. I am now.

"The woman you met at the supermarket?"

"Yes."

"The widow with the two kids?"

"Yes."

"Did you spend the day at her place yesterday?" I asked.

Jonathan didn't even bother to answer.

"You think you're in love with her?" I continued, as he obviously ignored my last question.

"Yeah."

Jonathan sat up and started to talk about her.

"We spent the day at the beach and when we were coming back to Pleasantview she asked me if I wanted to go to her house. And I did, David. We had sex, I spent the night there, she made me breakfast this morning and I came back home. Now I can't stop thinking about her."

His eyes were now lost somewhere on my carpet and he was bending forward, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Wait. You said she made you breakfast and then you came home? It's two p.m."

A smile crossed his face.

"Yeah, we woke up at ten a.m. and then we had more sex."

"Doesn't she have _kids_? And a teenager boy and a little one?"

"The little one was at a sleepover and the teenager is in jail."

When I thought I was done with the surprises.

"Dustin got arrested? Why?"

Jonathan looked at me.

"I have no idea. But, David, why can't I stop thinking about her? I've slept with many women before; why is it different this time?"

"You've said yourself: you're _in love_."

We both laughed at it.

"Did you say anything to her?"

"No, I just left! It went: 'Hey, thanks for the breakfast; I had a wonderful night; call you soon.' I can't understand..."

"Well, it looks like love's got a hold on you. Just like in the song."

"Is it possible? I mean, I knew it was going to happen someday, but why with Brandi? She's so different from the women I date..."

"Maybe that's it" I said.

"What?"

"She's different. Different is good for you."

He sighed.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Yeah, now let's cut the crap off because we're starting to sound like teenage girls."

Jonathan and I laughed hard at the comment.

"How 'bout some beer to 'male it up'?"

He stood up and went to the kitchen.

"No, thank you, I don't feel like drinking at two p.m."

He came back with a bottle and sat again.

"Then you don't know what you're missing."

Nina and I were in front of a music store in downtown, gazing the many instruments in the display window until we finally got in. The attendant was a teenager with several earrings in one ear and a piercing on the lower lip. If he wasn't wearing the store uniform, I bet he would be wearing a band's T-shirt. Probably one of those new bands that shouted instead of singing.

We talked a little, he showed some acoustic guitars and I finally decided to buy one I liked. Nina didn't know much, but I noticed he was very interested in our talk, and she really liked when I played the guitars. For a second I could swear she had the same look that Lilith had around me.

We left the store and I asked her if she needed to go somewhere else. She said no, so we went back home. During our little trip in her car, I decided to ask her about Dustin.

"Have you heard that Dustin Brook was arrested?" I commented casually.

"Yes, I've heard."

"Do you know why?"

"Oh, it's a long story" she said. "When I..." and then she stopped abruptly. I looked at her. "When I was going out with Don and he was going out with Cassandra too, he told me once that Brandi had gone over there and they talked for a whole hour or so, and that Brandi was very worried that her son was getting involved with some suspicious jobs and she was preoccupied about his safety. I think he was going out with a school gang that stole cars, DVDs, CDs, clothing, you know what I'm talking about."

"Of course."

"I guess she stopped complaining when the kid started to get money into the house."

I didn't reply to that. It was a bit rude to put it like that, but I couldn't deny that Nina was telling the truth.

"Now I think he's got arrested for that. Since I don't hang with neither Brandi or Don or Cassandra, I don't know much more. But Mary-Sue should know it too" she added. "They went to school together and they're still great friends. And you play poker with her husband."

"Yeah..."

Nina dropped me off, and, surprisingly, Jonathan was home, watching TV on my couch.

"No big date today?" I joked when I got in.

"I'm taking her out for dinner tonight" he replied.

"Oh."

I left the guitar case on the corner of the small hallway and sat down.

"Did you buy the guitar?" Jonathan pointed the case.

"Yeah."

I stood up again and took it off the case, sitting with it in my lap.

It wasn't the best I've played with, but it was perfect for me. Sitting there holding the guitar I felt like a teenager again: me and three other boys in a small room, surrounded by instruments and inspiration, singing the songs that were top hit at the time. And then me and the same guitar in a dorm room, writing songs that were never meant to be played to the world. Those were good times.

"Do you remember anything?" Jonathan teased me.

I gave him a look, like he was kidding me.

I played some chords and even remembered some songs to impress my mate. He raised his eyebrows and congratulated me for the talent, adding that he would never learn how to play one of those things. I laughed and said it was because he never tried. Jonathan raised his eyebrows as to say "and what can you do about that, right?"

I was really excited with my new guitar. I went to my bedroom and searched all of my stuff after the small notebook I had of some of my creations. It took me awhile to find it, but it was there: a small red notebook, a little damaged from time, but still in perfect conditions to be used again. I opened it, and there I saw all I've ever written as a musician, everything written with a cheap blue pen and my curvy writing. I don't think anyone's ever heard one of them.

I sat on the bed and tried to remember the melody of those songs. It wasn't hard; they were still alive in my subconscious. I knew everything I had was that guitar, but in my mind I was listening to the whole thing. There wasn't much, but it was enough to entertain me. In the end, I had gathered up four songs that were reasonable; the rest was a bunch of repetitive drafts, not inspired at all.

I couldn't wait to show them to Nina. I invited her over while Jonathan was out with Brandi. We had dinner in the backyard and then I proudly took my guitar and sat down to play it for her. I played two of my songs, the ones I liked the most, and I saw in her eyes that she'd loved them too. That made me really happy.

"Now I'm gonna play something you like."

"Really? What?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

She turned her head with a smooth movement of her hair and thought about it."

"Do you know 'How Deep Is Your Love'?"

I smiled.

"Yes, but I can't sing it."

"I'll help you."

It's funny how music changes everything. When you think you're having the best time of your life and then someone adds some music to it and you realize that before was nothing compared to what it is now. I thought I was happy sitting there on the ground of my backyard with the woman I loved, sharing stories and laughing, but I was wrong. During our song, I felt that I connected to her in a way that I never imagined I could before.

We were singing and before I knew it, the song was over and we were back to reality.

"Do you wanna come back in?" she suggested, and I agreed.

Standing at the back door, she kissed me and pulled me inside, starting to unbutton my shirt. I kissed her and hugged her as we slowly walked to my bedroom. Half the way there, I stopped.

"Wait."

She stayed there while I picked out a CD from my collection and inserted it in my stereo. It was an old BeeGees CD with the best of the group. When I came back to where Nina was, I saw the smile on her face.

"Great taste" she said between kisses.

"I hope you don't mind a few... 'happier' songs in the middle" I said.

"No way."

We were fully naked and making out on my bed when I heard the front door. Nina stopped and looked at me.

"Jonathan" she whispered.

I nodded and then kissed her, telling her to continue. She stopped it again.

"He's gonna hear us" she whispered again.

I giggled.

"Nina, you've never been to college with Jonathan. Some background music was never the worst I could hear coming from his bedroom."

I kissed her once again and wrapped my arms around her, pressing my body against hers. She responded to it and we made love again.

The rest of the week went fine for me. Daniel called me to tell that Lilith was free on Tuesday and Thursday in the afternoon, and I told him it was perfect for me. We decided it would be better if I went over to her place.

Saturday was the day Jonathan was going back to New York. Nina, Jonathan and I got in the car and started our short road trip to the airport in Belladonna Cove. With Nina there, the trip was ten times better.

We talked and during that talk I got the opportunity to ask Jonathan about his "lover", Brandi. I asked him if he had anything planned for them or if it had been just about those days.

He was very vague about it, answering that he didn't know what would happen next, it would depend on what faith had prepared for them. I didn't believe in faith myself; for me, if you wanted something, you needed to make it happen; but that wasn't about me. It somehow looked like Jonathan wasn't ready for that kind of commitment with Brandi, and that fact that he was leaving now made him very relieved. He was scared.

So we dropped him off, waited with him at the airport for his flight and then drove back to Pleasantview.

Sunday and Monday went by pretty normal for me, so today was Tuesday and I had to go to Lilith's house and start our guitar classes. I took my guitar and put it in the case and then walked to her house.

After knocking three times on the door, the maid answered it. She was a pretty young girl, no more than twenty-three years, with black hair down her back and blue eyes. She greeted me and let me in.

Lilith was lying on the couch watching an episode of Friends when I walked in. When she saw me, she immediately jumped off the couch and checked her hair and clothes. I smiled.

"You like Friends?" I said, pointing the TV.

Lilith looked behind, like she had forgotten what she'd been watching and when she remembered she gave me a shy smile and said she did.

"I'm a huge fan" I commented, casually.

"It's one of my favorite series" she said.

"Yeah, mine too."

"Let me get my guitar."

She went upstairs and came back minutes later with the guitar I had seen the other day at Darren's house. I was waiting by the stairs.

"Is it tuned?" I asked, and then realized she wouldn't know how to do it.

"I don't think so."

We went to the room where I used to play poker with the guys. She took two chairs and put them in the middle of the room and then sat on one of them. She looked a bit small for the guitar she was holding, but I guessed it was just because the way she was sitting: bending forward with her arms resting on the side of the guitar and her head leaning towards me.

"So, I think you learned the basic chords?"

I started my class slowly, the same way I had done many times in college: getting to know what the student already knew, complementing what it hadn't learned yet. Lilith knew a lot and she really had the talent. I was proud of her (and myself too) when I left her house and walked back to mine, and that was when a weird thought crossed my mind: how much she reminded me of Nina.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was a dark afternoon of May, 12nd. It had been raining the whole day and the streets were deserted this hour. I opened the glass door and let Nina in, following her.

The place was full of people, most of them wearing black clothes, holding white napkins and talking in low voice amongst themselves. I saw Darren and his son on the corner with Daniel, Mary-Sue and the twins. Dina was there too, sitting alone in one of the far benches, rubbing her nose with one of the white napkins. She didn't see us and Nina didn't see her either.

"Here, Nina."

I put my right hand on her lower back and pushed Nina to the long corridor with all of the small rooms where the funerals were held. The one we were supposed to go was the third door on the right.

There were two dark couches on the left and right walls, and six simple chairs surrounding the big brown coffin in the center of the room. Three of those chairs were empty, the other three occupied by Cassandra, her little brother Alexander and an elder woman I didn't know. Don was standing behind Cassandra's chair with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face. I noticed that, while everybody else in the room had red eyes that indicated they've been crying, Don's eyes were simply white.

I walked with Nina next to the coffin, on the side of the empty chairs. Cassandra raised her crying eyes to us, and then looked back to her hands crossed next to the body.

Nina placed on hand on the wood of the coffin, muttered some words and then went over to the couches and sat down. Before I went there with her to sit, I walked around the coffin and placed a hand on one of Cassie's shoulder. Don gave me an empty look for awhile and then looked away.

I bent over and whispered in her ear:

"Are you hanging in there, Cassandra?" I asked.

"Not really."

Cassandra stood up and gave me a long hug I surely wasn't expecting. From across the room, I saw Nina looking at me, and I nodded at her. I don't really know why I did it, but it felt like the right thing to do.

"Thank you for coming, David."

"We don't know each other that much, do we?"

She forced a weak smile.

"No, you're right."

I let go of her and went over to where Nina was sitting and sat down. We stayed there, quiet, for fifteen minutes. When my anxiety started to show, I asked Nina if she wanted to go home. She said yes, so I stood up, gave Cassandra one last look and then we left.

The next day we woke up with the sound of the rain falling outside. I called Nina so we could go to the funeral, but she said she didn't want to go. She wasn't feeling too good. I asked her if she wanted me to stay the rest of the day with her, but she dismissed me saying she just wanted to be alone. She hated funerals.

I put on a blue shirt with jeans and took my raincoat. With my bike I got to the cemetery in less than twenty minutes.

Mortimer Goth was going to be buried on the top of the hill where the cemetery was. It was an open area in the forest, far from everything else. You couldn't hear any sounds from up there; it was just you, your thoughts, the trees and, of course, the dead. It should be a great place to relax.

It was early morning but the place was as full as yesterday. I immediately stood next to Darren and followed him till the end of the funeral. He kept shooting Don some gazes that didn't please me at all, and at some moment he even said that Don wasn't giving the attention Cassandra needed. I honestly wasn't in the mood to hear Darren's delusions about Cassandra, so I said he just had to go over there and give the support he thought she needed. He drove the idea away immediately saying that it wasn't his job, and he didn't want to start something with Don today. I rolled my eyes to him.

It took us thirty to forty minutes to bury Mortimer. I shook hands one last time with Cassandra and started walking back to my bike, but I didn't go home. I went to Nina's house and convinced her to take a ride with me. She agreed a little reluctant, saying that all she wanted was to stay home alone in that rainy day, but I told her it was best if we were together. I don't really know why I said that, it doesn't make any sense, and I think Nina noticed it doesn't, but she agreed anyway. I took her with my bike, we drove to Rockshore, spent the whole day there, just enjoying the place, and when the sun started to set I took her back to Pleasantview, to my house. She helped me make dinner, we ate outside and when we were full, we went to bed. We had sex but I noticed Nina wasn't too excited as she used to be. We were lying side by side on my bed and she had her eyes lost somewhere on the ceiling, while my own eyes watched her. I felt like I needed to say something, to break that strange moment between us, and then something really awkward came to me and the best thing I could think of to say was:

"I wished you didn't have to go back to your house every day."

Nina looked at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"I mean that I would love you could stay longer. You know, a week... maybe a month..."

"You want me to stay here for a week?"

I gave her a little smile.

"I want you to stay here forever."

She smiled while I pretended to be shy. If there was something I wasn't around Nina was shy, but I thought it would compensate for my difficulty with the words. She placed her right hand on my bare chest and said:

"Are you asking me to move in with you? Is that what you're talking about?"

"Yes."

She giggled.

"David, you should stop rambling so much."

"I'm sorry."

"But yes, I'll move in with you."

"Great."

I leaned over her, pressing her against the mattress, gave her a last kiss and then rolled over to sleep. I thought I would have dreams, but luckily, it was one of my calmest nights.

Thursday I had to go to Lilith's house to teach her guitar. She was getting very good at it and I was very proud of her. She also discussed a few things of her interest with me and I realized we liked pretty much the same stuff. One day she asked me to play her one of my songs (only because I mentioned I had written a few), and I played her one, pretending to be a little shy too, but truth was that I loved to have the chance to show my songs to someone. She listened to it with hypnotized eyes, and when I was done she was silent for a few seconds with amazement.

"Can you teach me?" she said.

"Of course. But another day."

The next days were very calm for me. I sent a draft of my next story to my editor and I'm waiting for his e-mail. Nina started to plan her moving in, and I was glad to help her with everything. She told about her sister's reaction to the news, which was pretty weird. Nina was expecting tears, a lot of crying and ass-kissing, but Dina did none of those things. She just wished the best to Nina and me and then got in her bedroom. Nina said the last months Dina had been very unpredictable; of course it was because of pregnancy. She was already on her fourth month and her belly was starting to show.

"Is she going to be okay? With the baby?"

"I told her she can call me any time if she needs me, and I also told her it was good to tell the father."

"Don?"

"Yes."

"Is she going to?"

"Well, you know she told him about the pregnancy, but since then I haven't seen her talk to him anymore, he never went home to visit her and I don't think he's told Cassandra either."

"And what do you think she's going to do, now that she's alone?"

Nina sighed.

"You know what? I don't care about what she's going to do."

That comment made me raise my eyebrows. Nina had always been very protecting about her sister.

"I'm tired of taking care of her all the time. Now I'm moving in with you, I want to start again, forget the problems she's caused me."

We laughed and I told her it was good for her to let go of her sister.

We settled down in two weeks. We were both very happy with it and it seemed like nothing could go wrong. I think we stayed like that for four or five months.

It was another Tuesday of August and I was ready to go to Lilith's house with my guitar when the phone rang. Putting the case down, I went over to the table and picked it up. A crying voice answered.

"David?"

It was Lilith, and she seemed very upset.

"Hi, Lilith. Is everything okay?"

"Well, not really. You don't have to come today."

"Why?"

"I'm not feeling too good."

"What about Thursday?"

"I'll call, David. Bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, I cursed myself for my coldness towards the girl. I wanted to know what had happened.

Luckily it didn't take me long to find out. Since I was free for the rest of the afternoon and Nina was at Strangetown doing a photo shoot, I went for a walk around the neighborhood, just to get some inspiration. If you got to the top of the hill, you could sit down and watch the beach from there. It was an area with no trees and you could clearly see the ocean disappearing at the sky-line. I'd gone there only once, by accident, and never got the chance to return there. This day, though, I suddenly had this will to go there, on foot.

But I stopped way before I got to the top. The road that led there was the street where Darren lived, where Nina used to live, and since Plesantview wasn't very populated, you could clearly see houses three or four blocks away from where you were. I was walking on that street when I spotted some movement around Brandi's house.

The teenager, the one that got arrested once but then was released, was walking around and gesticulating while he shouted at his mother, now standing in front of the house and crying and shouting at the boy too. There was a bag thrown somewhere on the lawn next to where they were and a few clothes escaped from it and spread on the floor. Dustin kept gesticulating until he took the bag and started to walk towards me. Brandi stood still in front of her house.

"Where you going, David?" the teenager asked me with arrogance.

"Up the hill" I answered, quite confuse.

"I'm coming with you."

Before I could think of protesting, he was walking in front of me, and then he stopped and turned around when he realized I wasn't following him.

"What?" he asked, still with arrogance.

I looked to my side, but Brandi had disappeared inside her house, so I was pretty much by myself. Well, I guess I could let Dustin walk with me for awhile.

"What ya doin' up there?" Dustin asked after a few minutes of silence walk. The arrogance was gone.

"Nothing" I answered. "Just thought I could take a walk and maybe write something."

He examined me with his thoughtful eyes.

"Where's your notebook?" he asked.

"I write my stories in here" I joked, pointing a finger to my head. Dustin got the joke and smiled at me, and I retributed the gestured.

"Can I ask you what happened…?" I asked, carefully.

Dustin didn't answer immediately. You could see that he was very sad.

"A lot of things happened, David" he answered, thoughtful. "I had to get out of there."

"Did your mother do anything to you?"

"No, it wasn't her. It was somebody else. I shouldn't have yelled at her…"

I didn't quite understand what he was trying to say. It was like he wasn't talking to me, but to himself.

I waited for a second, thinking if he was going to tell me or not. I got the feeling that it had something to do with the call from Lilith, but I didn't press him. He needed to take his time, and when he started to speak, it seemed like he was talking more to himself than to me.

"It started at school. You know that Angela is my girlfriend."

I nodded.

"So, today she was incredibly awkward, especially with me. I figured something was wrong, so I went over to her place after lunch, make her a surprise and talk to her. When I got there, things were upside down, you know? She welcomed me in; her parents were out and Dirk was there. They were in the living room so I asked 'What's going on', and she said 'There's something we need to tell you', and I was like 'What the f*ck is going?' and she just told me to sit down. She said that now she was seeing Dirk and obviously she didn't want to be my girlfriend anymore. She even gave me a necklace I gave her on our birthday. I just got out of there and went home. There, Alex was crying, mom was stressed and the place was a mess, so I took my stuff and left."

Most people would be impressed and reprehending Dustin, but I was just sinking into my own thoughts; that was why Lilith called me to cancel our lesson; it also brought me back to the Christmas party, where she was very apprehensive and Dirk and Angela were gone. Wow, could they already be together back then? I have no idea. I'd like to think they weren't, only for Lilith's sake.

"Are you leaving your mother?" I asked more naturally now, knowing that I'd gained his confidence.

"No, I'll be back" he said. "I just need to stay away from everything for awhile. Actually, I don't even know why I brought this damn bag."

I raised my eyebrows.

"You should apologize to your mother…" I started, but he interrupted me.

"I know, I'm gonna, but not now" he replied, irritated. "I know she doesn't have anything to do with it, yeah, she's going through a lot, but that doesn't mean I ain't either."

I'm sure that many people out there would see Dustin as just another winning teenager who got its ass kicked by someone else, but I didn't see him like that. Dustin had the right to be furious, to feel like running away just to get back hours later and say he would never leave again; his mother's pain was his too and it wasn't because he was teenager that he couldn't understand or feel what grown-ups did. Instead of rolling my eyes to him, I actually felt admiration.

"What about Lilith?" I asked, figuring he'd know what I was talking about.

"What about her?"

"How's she doing?"

He shrugged.

"She wasn't there. Why you asking?"

I smiled.

"Nothing."

We were leaving the small city behind and going up the road. Now there were more trees around us and fewer houses, although these houses were a lot bigger and fancier. I had never been here, except for once when Nina wanted to have a picnic at the top, but we were driving a car and I didn't have the chance to notice the landscape. I thought that in the future I'd love to live here.

Dustin and I were quiet for five minutes or so when he asked me if I liked her.

"Who? Nina?" I asked.

"No. Lilith."

There wasn't anything intended on his tone of voice, but the question left me intrigued.

"Of course I like her" I said. Anymore than that would be too much.

Dustin didn't seem to listen to my answer. He was looking down to his feet and only answered after awhile.

"I like her" he said, finally.

"Then why didn't you give her a chance when you found out Angela was with Dirk?"

"She doesn't like me. I've seen the way she looks at me when I go over there. She thinks I'm disgusting. And she talks about you all the time" he added.

I don't know why I was surprised by his last words.

"Why would she talk about me all the time?"

Dustin opened a smile but didn't look at me. That showed me he had theories in his head, and when he talked, he did it very naturally, like he wasn't speaking to a man who was ten years older than him, but to one of friends from school.

"I think she has a crush on you" Dustin said, teasing me.

"Why would you think that?" I asked, joining him.

"Oh, you know, when we're at school and she talks about you, you can see her eyes sparkling and she's always smiling. She talks about your lessons, your books, yourself…" and then he laughed and I laughed with him.

"You're right, I think she has a crush on me."

Besides that small talk in the beginning, we didn't talk much during the way. We got tired so we didn't have any breath to talk. We only talked again when we were at the top of the hill, on that area with no trees. We walked to the edge of the cliff and gazed the ocean. Behind us, the cemetery lay quietly.

"Nice view" Dustin muttered.

"Yeah."

I sat down on the grass and Dustin said next to me. For a moment we were really quiet, just enjoying the view.

"Got any ideas for your story?" he asked me after awhile.

"Too many" I said.

Dustin and I sat there for a long time, talking like old-times friends, sharing our memories. That boy had more to tell than I thought; he told me about his father and how he wished he had lived longer. I saw tears rolling down his face while he was speaking and I couldn't help the feeling that I'd do anything to be that boy's father. Then he talked about Alex, and then his mother, Brandi. I was going to ask him if he knew Jonathan, but then I remembered he was in jail that time, so I asked him why had he gone to jail, and I found out that it wasn't his fault. He was with some guys when one of them got in a fight with another one and it ended up with a few broken ribs, two black eyes and a car with a smashed window, but Dustin was only trying to stop the two idiots.

Then it was my time to talk, and I told him all about me that I could remember: my writer's career, college, girlfriends, driving. Dustin even asked me what was sex like, not shy at all, and I told him, normally. He was fascinated, and the talk kept going for the rest of the day. When we finally realized it, it was almost eight o'clock and we weren't alone any longer: cars started parking all around and couples got out and sat down, enjoying the view with them.

"Let's go?" I suggested, getting up and dusting off my clothes.

"Yeah."

He picked up his bag and followed me.

"I really shouldn't have brought this" he said, indicating the bag.

"Yeah. Look, Dustin, I know you don't like to hear this, but when you get home, make sure you give your mother one hell of a hug and tell her much you love her."

He didn't say anything or look at me.

"You understand?" I insisted.

"Yes" he answered slowly.

"Good."

Our way back was even quieter and I started to wonder if Nina was missing me. She should be home by now, eating her dinner in front of the TV, imagining where I was... I smiled at the thought, and kept walking. Before nine o'clock I was dropping Dustin off, remembering him once again of the things I'd told him, and that moment I heard something that really touched me.

"You know, David, your son is going to have a hell of a father."

The power of those words were more intense than I'd thought, and I had to hold myself a little bit not to hold the kid. Instead, I just nodded with a smile and thanked him for the comment, saying goodbye right after. Then I turned around and walked back to my place, where Nina was sitting in the living room, eating mac and cheese. When I got in, she didn't even bother to get out of the couch to ask where I had been.

"I went up the hill with Dustin" I said, taking off my sweaty shirt and sitting next to her.

"What?" she looked confused.

"You know, the hill? Where you can see the beach?"

"Yeah, I know, but why did you go with Dustin?"

"I was planning to go alone but I met him half the way there..."

She raised her eyebrows.

"For one second I was scared."

We laughed, and she fed me a bite.

A month passed since that day, and before I knew it, it was September and the end of the year was getting close again. It seemed that everything had gotten right with Lilith and her sister and their boyfriends, so we got back to the guitar classes and I didn't hear anything else from that episode.

In the end of September, though, something else happened that shocked everybody I knew. I didn't know it all; I just knew what I heard from Darren in one of our poker nights that Don didn't attend.

"I was walking over there to talk to Cassandra and see one of her last paintings but I stopped at the corner. Don was getting out of the house carrying two huge bags and he threw them inside the car. Cassandra was right after him yelling. They went back into the house, he came back with more bags, got in the car and left, leaving her behind."

"Oh my God" Mary-Sue, who that night decided to join us, said.

"I know."

"He's left her?" Daniel asked, dealing the cards.

"I think so. You should have seen the size of those bags he was carrying."

"I can't believe he's leaving her" Mary-Sue.

"He's always been a cold bastard" Daniel said, and got slapped by his wife for his swearing. "I'm sorry, but he is!"

"Oh my God" I said when it finally came to me.

It wasn't just Don who was leaving; Dina was probably going to, and it was possible that he hadn't even told Cassandra about the pregnancy. They were already married, he had access to Cassandra accounts and she had just gotten a very generous inheritance. My chin dropped when I finally got it.

Getting back to reality, everybody around the table was looking at me, waiting for me to say something because my mouth was open and my eyebrows were raised.

"He's not the only one leaving" I said, very careful with my words. I trusted those people, and a lot, but I didn't want the word to spread and it possible that Nina would already be mad at me for telling them about Dina.

"What? Is he leaving _with another woman?_" Mary-Sue asked, her eyebrows raised.

I let my discomfort show. Nina would not appreciate what I was doing.

"Dina was pregnant with Don's baby."

Everybody else's chin dropped too. I found myself really amused by the situation, but kept my serious expression. The poker game was still going on.

"Really?" Mary-Sue asked with her high-pitched voice.

"Yes. Nina found out in the end of January."

"Oh my God, this is starting to sound like a soap opera" Daniel joked. I smiled at him, and won that round with a full house.

I explained all I knew about the pregnancy to them and then the speculation started. They all agreed that Don had run away with Dina and was getting the money from Cassandra. Mary-Sue was exasperated with his coldness, and I couldn't argue with that. All and all, Don was the most horrible person I had ever met.

When I got home that night Nina was sleeping like a little child on the couch, the TV still on. I turned it off and knelt beside her, watching her chest go up and down under the yellow top.

"Nina."

I stroked her hair gently to wake her; she was a little agitated, but then I told her it was okay, I just wanted to know if she wanted to go to bed. She nodded and I helped her get up. I followed her into the room and we both lay down. I wanted to tell her about what Darren had told us, but she fell asleep fast, so I kept for the next day.

"I can't believe that" was what she said after I told her about my poker game last night.

We were sitting in my kitchen, eating breakfast.

"I mean, Dina may be a little slut, but that's way beyond her behavior. She's not _mean_; she knows what's wrong or right!"

"Yeah, but maybe Don doesn't."

"Stupid pr*ck."

I raised my eyebrows; it was rare the times Nina used a bad word.

"I feel sorry for Cassandra."

"I'm sure he talked my sister into doing that" she continued, obviously ignoring my last comment. "I'm sure he said everything she wanted to hear and she just fell for him again. You know, I hate that man."

"Because he left his wife? I thought you didn't even like her!"

"I don't. Well, it's not that I don't, it's just that, you know, Don cheated on her and she probably figured it out. Also, you know that we didn't have many fans here in Pleasantview. She was just another one."

It was true. I remembered that, before I knew Nina, everybody in town talked about them, the Caliente sisters. The first thing he heard about them was that they were complete sluts, too skanks that brought home every night different man. I guessed that after Nina moved in with me, or even before that, people started to form a different opinion about her. Or that formed a different opinion about me. But I guessed not. The guys never mentioned anything about our relationship and they were always fine the times she was already them. It was possible that started liking her too.

"I'm just mad for what he did to my sister" she muttered.

"I know."

"I mean, I don't have to overprotect her, but she's my sister!"

"I know, Nina."

I stood up to leave my plate on the sink and then hugged Nina, still sitting on her chair.

"It is all going to be okay, Nina. She'll figure it out, someday."

I let go of her and went to my bedroom to write.

In the middle of October I was invited to the party Darren was throwing for his son, Dirk. He was turning sixteen and his dad insisted on having a small party in a ranch an hour away from Pleasantview. Everyone I knew was invited, and Darren said I could bring Nina too. He invited Cassandra too, hoping she would socialize a little more. Since Don left her and her dad died, I rarely saw her. The other guys told me she stayed at home all the time, most of the time working and doing research, and she refused any kind of socialization. Mary-Sue, who was a close friend, told Daniel she looked terribly awful. I felt sorry for her.

"Are you ready?" I asked, knocking on my bedroom door. Actually, _our_ bedroom door.

"Yeah, let's go."

Nina came out wearing a red dress she had bought for that occasion. I helped her with the zipper and then we both went to her car and I drove to the ranch.

There weren't too many people there yet; of course there was Darren, Dirk, Darren's ex-wife, a few people I didn't know and Cassandra Goth. When I saw her I hoped Nina didn't see my chin drop a little bit. The woman was wearing a black dress that was longer on one side but really let the legs show. She had very firm and long legs, and standing on those high heels, she looked even taller. Also, her hair was completely straight and it came down her back like a black cascade. Luckily my attention was immediately diverted from her.

"Good evening, Darren. Happy birthday, Dirk" I said and Nina repeated.

"Glad you came, David" Darren said, shaking hands with me.

Nina indicated me a table and we both sat down. Cassandra had sat down and was drinking alone four tables away from ours.

"Wow, Cassandra is incredible tonight."

"Really?" I asked, a bit surprised by the way Nina was looking at Cassie.

"Yeah, you know, for what she's been through..."

I raised my eyebrows to that, but Nina didn't see it.

As the night went on the room started to get crowded and Nina and I moved to Daniel's table to talk. Of course Nina was a little bit lonely at first, while I was having a very enthusiastic conversation with Daniel about the women's dresses, but then Lilith, who was the only one left on the table (Mary-Sue was talking to Darren's ex and Angela was with Dirk and their friends) started making conversation with Nina, and the moment I saw it they were talking like they were real friends. I smiled to myself about that.

The food was served at ten p.m., so everybody stood up and formed a gigantic line next to the table. We went over there too and in fifteen minutes we were coming back, sitting down and getting back to our talk.

I didn't eat much; my stomach was having a bad day. After awhile, we had nothing else to talk, so I decided to take a little walk. The ranch was very nice and had a big area where some tables and chairs were placed outside, next to a pool and a small football field. I was standing on the doorway that led outside when I noticed the lonely figured also standing by the pool, her back turned to me. Most of the people had gotten in the building leaving the area with a few tables and chairs all empty, except for that woman, and of course I knew who it was.

"Hi!" I greeted as I got closer to her, the wind driving my words away.

She turned her head to me.

"Hi, David."

She started walking, going around the pool. I followed her slow steps.

"How's it been?"

"Good" she said, looking down. "It could be better, though."

"Why?"

"Why? Well, first, my dad could not have died. Second, my husband could not have left me."

Her voice was normal while she spoke.

"I'm so sorry about that, Cassandra."

"You can call me Cassie" she told, shy.

"I think I will."

I really wished I hadn't said that. Probably not the way I said it.

Before I could think about it, we had gone all around the pool and were standing in front of the screen that separated us from the football field. Cassandra stared emptily at the grass in front of us.

"You really loved him, didn't you, Cassie?"

"Always" she muttered.

"What did you see in him?"

"He was always there for me. When I met him, he was a nice guy with the right words, the right smile... I couldn't stop thinking of him for a long time, also because it was the first time I ever felt that way" I saw a smile cross her darkened face. "I knew he had gone out with the Caliente sisters, so I thought if he would ever think of me. I was very surprised when he asked me out..."

She took a pause.

"I felt like I was in heaven."

I put my right hand on her arm. It was cold because of the breeze, but that was not important.

What the hell was I doing? I told myself I was only trying to be a good friend, like I had always, but that touch was way beyond friendship. I guess I should have removed my hand, but her skin felt nice and I wanted to keep it there.

"I'm sure he felt that way too" I said.

"Yeah, right. He was probably thinking about one of those girls he used to go out with. All the time he was thinking about my inheritance too."

"Come on, Cassie. Isn't it possible that once, while you were together, he really loved you and forgot about the damn inheritance? Don't you think he did?"

A lonely tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't know."

She crossed her arms and looked down. I wanted to hold her, but finally my good sense stopped me, because I knew if anyone, _anyone_, saw me hugging her under that romantic moonlight, I was gonna be in trouble.

I just let my hand move back to her arm.

"I'm gonna take a little walk" she suddenly said, pulling the latch on the gate.

"It's dark, Cassandra" I said.

"What, are you afraid of _ghosts_?" she asked, mocking me.

Cassandra walked through the opening in the screen and stood there in the dark field, staring at me with analytic eyes.

"Are you coming with me?" she asked, simply.

I looked back one last time. There was nobody between the open gate and doorway that led to the room. We were all alone.

I took one step in her direction and she started walking to my left. I followed her and we walked in silence for ten minutes.

"You asked me what I saw in Don, right? Now, let me ask you what _you_ see in _her_."

I didn't answer right away.

"I think she is... great" I stuttered, "she's very smart and beautiful. And..."

"You don't know, do you?"

Her tone of voice irritated me a bit.

"I don't think there's something specific about her..."

"Of course there isn't."

I frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

And there was that moment of silence again between us.

"What do you think about Darren?" I asked.

"He's... a very nice guy" and she stopped there.

"Just that?"

"I know what you're talking about, David. We talked about this a long time ago. I like him a lot, he's a very nice friend... But that's all he is."

"Just friends?"

"Yes."

"You don't think about him any other way? You two seem to have a lot in common."

"That's not relevant."

We were now on the other side of the field. There were two benches side by side, right in front of the gate we just went through, and Cassandra sat down on one of them. I decided to follow her.

"So?" I started.

"So? What do you want to talk about? Why did you come to me while I was standing by the pool? Why did you follow me since then?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, honestly confused.

She just looked at me. Even in the darkness of that football field I could see her face perfectly, and as always, I noticed her eyes. They didn't tell me much, like Nina's eyes, that's why I could not predict anything that happened next.

"David, I know this is probably not the right thing to do, but with my life the way it's been going, I don't know if I have time to worry about what's right or wrong. I'd rather regret doing this than regret not doing it."

She talked really fast and my brain tried to understand what she was _really_ talking about, but it was too late. I was staring thoughtfully at her when she put a hand on my neck and kissed me on the lips. There was time for our lips to touch, but I immediately pushed her away with one hand. Before she could take another shot, I stood up and took a few steps back. She stood up too and tried to get closer.

"Cassandra, you're crazy" was all that I could say.

"I'm sorry" she replied.

I frowned, asking myself if that was really going on or if it was just a dream.

"Cassandra, what the hell are you doing? I don't even know you, I've seen you a couple of times and all the talk we had was at your Christmas party."

She didn't answer. Instead, she started walking towards me and I went back a few more steps, but she was too fast. She wasn't going for me. She was leaving.

Cassandra went by me and in less than two minutes she had crossed the gate and was getting back to the room. I was left there, alone in a dark football field, with the taste of her lipstick still on my lips.

I had to go back. I had to see Nina. I don't really know why, but that was all I wanted to do.

I started walking back, and then running and I got there faster than I thought.

The improvised dance-floor on the corner of the room was full by now, teenagers and adults. It was the 60'-90' selection, those classic songs that everybody knows, so everybody was dancing together. I scanned the room and didn't find Nina, so I figured she should be there.

I drifted through the tables and entered the area limited by the black curtains. It was hard to see with that dim light, but I found her, and immediately put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Where were you?" she asked, screaming because of the loud music.

"I was outside. Look, can we talk?"

"What? No! Let's dance!" she yelled at me.

"Alright."

I danced for awhile with her and then lied about getting tired and went back to the room. On my way to our table I saw Cassandra sitting alone and drinking at her table. I was glad she didn't see me.

I sat down and tried to calm down a little. Even though it was nothing more but a kiss and I didn't respond to it at all, I had this feeling that it was still my fault. I went down there and followed her. I was the one who put my hand on her arm to show that I was comforting her. Maybe in my mind I believed all was innocent. Of course I was stupid to think Cassandra thought the same way. I gave her room to do that; she actually believed I wanted it. I acted like an idiot.

Minutes later Nina came out of the dancing area with Lilith, both laughing. I waved at them and they came and sat down next to me.

"You gotta see it. One of Dirk's aunts is going crazy in there" Nina opened a big smile at me.

"Yeah, she started to take off her clothes" Lilith added.

I forced a laugh and then there was a moment of silence while they rested on their chairs. That moment, they looked _too much_ like each other: the red hair, the thin noses. I wondered what else they would be similar too, but I immediately drove that thought away. It wasn't time for that.

"Do you think it will take long to cut the cake?" I asked innocently.

"Why? Do you wanna go home already?" Nina replied.

"No, I'm just asking..."

"You need to have some fun, David. You're sitting here since we got home."

"That's not true. I was dancing with you."

"For five minutes. And you already wanna go home."

"Who said I wanted to go home?"

Nina didn't try to hide her anger at all. She was a girl who liked to party and obviously I was a guy who'd rather stay home and read by the fireplace. She got angry when I asked about the cake, because she was having good time, and she hated when someone tried to get in her way. I decided it was best to stay quiet, just when I thought my night couldn't get any worse.

One and a half hour later I was driving a very tired Nina back to our house. She was sitting next to me in the car with her head leaned against the window and her eyes closed. I knew she wasn't sleeping, though.

"Nina?" I called out, but she didn't answer. I tried again, and she muttered a very annoyed "What?" to me.

"I'm so sorry."

"About what?"

"Wanting to go home early."

She gave me a smile, her eyes still closed.

"Don't worry, David. You were tired. So was I."

I took one hand and put it on her arm and squeezed it.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

The next day I got a call from Cassandra asking me to come over. I was very apprehensive, because I couldn't predict what she wanted from me. Nina frowned when I told her about the call, but she didn't suspect anything. Instead of making me feel better, it only made me feel worse.

Around three p.m. I took a shower, put on a white shirt and jeans and went over to Cassandra's house. She opened the door wearing a big black sweater and pants. Her hair was in a ponytail on the back of her head and she had her rounded glasses on. It made me think that I hadn't seen Cassandra look that good, even in simple clothes, for a long time. Somehow I concluded it was because of Don. Now that he was gone, Cassandra was looking much better, in my opinion.

"Come in" she said with a shy smile.

I followed her to the living room with the fireplace and we both sat down. There was a plate with cookies on an end table by the corner and she pointed it out to me, offering the cookies. I took one just for education.

"The reason I called you here, David, is because I'd like to apologize for the party and I didn't want to make it through the phone."

She said it all with a very calm and low voice, like she was saying something very casual to me, instead of apologizing. She looked at me all the time and her hands were firm on her lap.

I raised my eyes, holding the cookie with one hand.

"Don't worry, Cassandra."

I took another bite of the cookie.

"I just wanted you to know I was drunk and I never intended to do that" she continued.

"No, I know."

"I don't want things to be weird between us and..."

"No, it's okay, Cassandra. I knew it was nothing."

She didn't say anything while I finished the cookie and when I was done I stood up and went to the door. Cassandra followed me.

"Thank you for understanding" she muttered to me while I crossed the doorway.

"It's really okay."

I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then went back home. Nina wasn't there; she had to go to a photo shoot somewhere and I didn't think she would be home before nine p.m. So I just stayed there, ate a sandwich, watched TV and before I knew it, it was almost eleven and I was still alone. Yawning, I turned the TV off and went to the bedroom. I tucked myself in, turned off the lights and let myself fall asleep.

Nina only came back home the next day. At nine a.m., when I woke up, she was in the kitchen eating her breakfast. She looked at me when I walked in and then back to her newspaper, taking a sip of her coffee.

I had never been mad at Nina, but that moment I couldn't hold my feelings. Since the day we met, the very few fights we had were about things like where to go to dinner, what to buy, what to do. They shouldn't even be called fights, so meaningless they'd been, but that day was different. A different kind of thought crossed my mind the moment I looked at her face and I let it out.

"Where the hell were you?" I asked, leaning my arm on the chair, trying to keep my tone down.

She folded the newspaper, took another sip and then looked at me.

"You know where I was" she said, and then shrugged.

"Yeah, but when did you come home?"

"I didn't know I had a bedtime, mommy."

Her tone was very arrogant and I couldn't ignore it. I started to get irritated too.

"You don't have a bedtime time, Nina. I just want to know why did you come home late."

"The traffic was bad. It was snowing and most of the roads were blocked. I decided to check into a hotel and wait."

She stood up and took her empty cup to the sink.

"Why didn't you call?" I insisted.

"My phone died."

"And they don't have public phones?"

"I forgot, okay?"

As usual, I searched for the answer inside her eyes; she couldn't hide her feelings from them. Sadly, they told me she was lying. I think she noticed I was doing that so she looked away and stood up, walking to the door, trying to avoid more questions from me. I stopped her by putting my arm on her way. She stopped before she hit it and raised her eyes at me, her expression very serious and definitely not pleased.

"Why are you lying to me?" I asked, whispering, very confused with the situation.

"I'm not lying to you..."

"So why don't you tell me what you were really doing last night?"

She pulled my arm but I didn't give up.

"David, I had a photo shoot, then I went out, had some drinks and wasn't able to drive back. I thought it was better to get some sleep and wait, so I checked into a hotel and when I woke up this morning, I took the car and came back."

We stood there for three seconds while she waited for me to accept what she was saying. I couldn't tell if it was another story she made up or if it was the truth, but I decided to get out of her way, and she disappeared through the door, leaving me alone. Seconds later, I heard the door to our bedroom close.

I gazed the empty kitchen and tried to understand it. Maybe I wasn't supposed to do that. Sometimes we do things that don't have to be rationalized, and I probably shouldn't have been so hard on her, but curiosity was eating me inside. A little bit of jealous too. The thought that crossed my mind when I looked at her, the thought of her with another guy, annoyed so much that I couldn't stop my questioning and, again, my curiosity. Now I'm more confused than before because I don't know if she's telling me the truth. And this raises more questions.

We didn't talk to each other the rest of the day. I decided to step back, show her that, despite my curiosity, all I wanted was her to be honest. I couldn't be asking too much, based on the kind of relationship we had. And she was probably thinking about that too. Well, there was also the possibility that what happened was what she told me. Again, I should stop rationalizing everything and just wait for her to come to me.

Nina and I were fine with each other a few hours later, after we had a small talk and she told me that it had been a stressful day and she didn't feel like trying to convince me. I said it didn't matter anymore, and we just let it go.

The rest of October was very intense for Nina. She told that after she had done an ad for a cosmetics company she had gotten calls from many photographers and she was going to constant photo shoots. I stopped seeing her all day, and that could've been bad, but actually it was better. Now, after not seeing her for three, maybe four days in a row, we started to appreciate more our time together, and instead of just hanging out in the house, we went out more. I stopped worrying about where she was and what she was doing and I felt like we couldn't be any better.

One day, more precisely a Saturday afternoon, I was sitting with Darren and Daniel on the backyard of Daniel's house when an interesting topic came up with Darren.

"So, David, how are things going? You're living with a woman now, right?" and he gave me a little smile.

"Yeah" I said.

"How's it been?"

"Pretty good" I said, and took a sip of my beer. "I don't know why guys complain about being married" I added, joking.

"David, that's not a married life you're living" Daniel said. "It's like... an endless 'sleepover', if you know what I mean. When you two get married, in a church, in front of Jesus, you'll know what a married life is."

Before I could answer, Darren asked me if I had any plans of proposing to Nina.

Honestly I hadn't thought about it too much, was what I said. Marriage to me was something a little too complicated and was only about the picture we painted. Having a big ceremony at a huge church was only to tell your parents, family and friends that you had money and you were getting married to someone you thought was perfect for you. I had no family or friends to impress, and neither did Nina, so I guessed a big ceremony was out of hand. But Darren insisted.

"Well, maybe. I wanna see how things go before I propose to her. And things are going just fine now, I don't have to mess it up by pressing her."

We were interrupted by laughing coming from inside the house. Mary-Sue and Brandi were there, talking in the kitchen.

"How are the guitar classes with Lilith?" Daniel asked me.

Luckily he changed the subject because I didn't want to talk about marriage anymore.

When I got home that day, between six and seven o'clock, there was a message on my answering machine. It should be from Nina, because she was staying two days in a hotel in Whetstone, and I hadn't seen her since yesterday.

I pushed the button and waited for the message.

_"David, it's Nina. There's going to be a party here and I think I'll have to stay a couple more days. Call me and I'll explain it to you."_

After the message was over I picked up the phone, dialed Nina's cell phone number and waited patiently for the four rings. She answered it with an excited voice.

"Hi, Dave."

"Hey, Nina."

"You got my message?"

"Yes."

"Look, here's the thing: I met some guys here who are also models and they told me there's going to be a party in a ranch nearby and I'm invited."

She waited for me to answer.

"You wanna go?" I asked dumbly.

"Yeah."

"You can go."

I decided I didn't have to say things like "Yeah, sure, you can go, I trust you entirely, I love you and everything else." She could understand all of that from my words.

"Thank you, David."

She hung up without saying anything. I was left there standing with a big weight on my chest. Why couldn't I just trust her? It was okay, it was just _some guys_, just a _ranch nearby_, perhaps a little drinking, a little getting-naked and… Stop it. You're not going anywhere with this.

I sighed. Just a few minutes earlier I was talking about proposing to her and everything; now I'm questioning her actions. I wonder when it all got messed up. I guess there's nothing you can do about it, that's how relationships go: one day it's all about us and the other day she's out with strangers going to parties and having a good time.

Time was passing. I tried watching TV but it only made me angrier. I tried everything in the house, but nothing could make me occupied enough not to think about what Nina was doing. So I tried the last thing I could think of. I didn't know I was making a huge mistake.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_ Richard, the tall guy with deep blue eyes and brown hair that he was always pulling away from his face, parked the old truck next to the rest of the cars. The music could be heard from miles away and it seemed that everywhere around the house was full with people drinking and dancing. Nina remembered the days she used to party like that; there was no tomorrow and the sky was the limit, even though sometimes her friends got "higher" than the sky itself._

_ "Let's go" Richard said, pulling her by the hand. She didn't notice the gesture at that moment._

_ They got in the big mansion where the music was coming from and there were more people than a rock concert. Richard and Nina made their way to the bar and minutes later they were outside, sitting with the rest of the models she met earlier that day, talking and drinking while the music got louder inside._

She opened the door with a big smile to me. I retributed it and followed her in.

The fireplace was lit. There was a half-eaten sandwich lying on a plate next to the chair and the TV exhibited an old episode of CSI:NY.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything to offer you" she apologized, going to the kitchen. I followed her.

"No problem. I just came here to talk with you."

"I have some chocolate" she showed me two bars of Hershey's.

I shrugged. Whatever.

"What do you wanna talk?"

"Well…"

I didn't finish what I was gonna say. There was something about her, something about the way she was acting since I got there, the way she opened the door with that smile… I had never seen Cassandra look so… _happy_.

"So?"

She was standing in front of me with the plate. The smile was still there.

"I don't have anything in mind, I just didn't want to be alone in my house."

She raised her eyebrows to me and headed to the first room.

"Nina is travelling again?" she asked, sitting down and indicating me the other chair with her head.

I sat down.

"Yes, she's at party now somewhere in Whetstone."

"Whetstone? That's pretty far."

"Yeah, I know."

We talked for a couple of minutes and then CSI:NY was back on. She excused me and said she wanted to watch it; it was gonna be over in seven minutes, then we could talk calmly. I decided to wait.

_ They all stood up and started walking to the small depression that led to the pond. There were many people swimming in the cold water, most of them holding up beer bottles and still wearing all their clothes that now looked more like a second skin. Nina looked away._

_ The group she was part of didn't stay near the ones with the beers; they moved to the west side of the lake and sat down next to the trees, forming a small circle lightened only by the moonlight. She sat next to Richard and she could feel the warmth from his sweater; she wished she had brought one of her own. It was freezing cold there and she was only wearing a blouse._

_ "That Zach is an idiot" the man sitting in front of her in the circle said. His name was Louis._

_ He turned around and yelled the name of one of the guys that were swimming. They exchanged compliments and when he turned back to the people in the circle, the discussion was about the people swimming. Nina looked at the water and her body shivered. She embraced her knees with both arms to keep herself warm._

_ "Want my sweater, Nina?" Richard offered her._

_ "No" was all she said._

_ "I'm wearing something underneath."_

_ She looked at him. He opened a big smile showing his perfectly white teeth. Nina guessed borrowing his sweater wouldn't be such a crime and she was really cold there. Louis had given his jacket to Kristen and the rest was wearing very warm clothes, making her look like an idiot. She had to accept the sweater._

_ Richard's sweater was really warm and had his smell. Nina pretended to still be protecting herself from the breeze by hiding her head between her legs and her chest, but she was actually trying to get Richard's smell. That made the guilt in her chest grow._

"This is my last one" she indicated the painting to me and I stood there to analyze it.

Darren wasn't lying; Cassandra could paint really well. Unfortunately she refused to sell any of the work; the reason was that she liked each piece and she didn't want to lose it. I admired her for that.

"When did it start to snow?" her voice asked from behind me. I was still standing there watching her painting and she was standing near the window with her arms crossed.

I moved closer to her to watch the street. The snow was falling slowly outside and the ground was already getting white.

"I have no idea."

"Let's get to the fireplace."

She didn't wait for an answer, she just turned around and started going down the stairs. I followed her to the fireplace, where we've been sitting for two hours. The clock showed eleven and thirty-five minutes.

I wanted to go back home. Suddenly I didn't want Cassandra's company anymore. But the room was so warm and comfortable, and I knew if I went back home I would have to sleep under cold blankets and that was something I did not want. So I decided to abuse her hospitality a little more.

"Do you want to play cards?" she suggested. I agreed, and then she disappeared again, coming back minutes later with two decks of cards.

"What do you want to play?"

"Whatever you'd like."

_They were walking silently around the pond, with their hands buried into their pockets to keep them warm, even though it was useless. The rest had disappeared into the mansion, but Nina didn't feel like following them, so Richard suggested they took walk around the pond._

_ When they reached a place where they could sit, both took a break. They found places to sit on the grass and leaned against the trees, watching the movement at the other end of the pond. The swimmers had disappeared and it seemed that they were pretty much the only ones outside. Everybody else had gone into the mansion, running away from the cold._

_ "This has always been my favorite season" Richard said._

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yeah. When I was a kid I loved to stay home all day tucked under blankets and eating chocolate. Of course, when my sister left me any."_

_ She giggled._

_ "I like the winter too" she said, "but since I grew up in California, there isn't much I can say about it."_

_ "You grew up in California?"_

_ "L.A."_

_ "That must've been cool. I grew up in NY."_

_ "When did you become a model?"_

_ "Five… six years ago, I guess. And you?"_

_ "Four."_

_ There was an awkward silence between them. Richard used it to move a little closer to her. She didn't object to that. Even though his sweater was really warm and comfortable, her legs were freezing and it wasn't the same thing as having someone to shear their heat. She could feel his body temperature next to her; in that cold night all she wanted was to feel some human heat._

_ "Why do you live in Pleasantview?" he asked her, frowning._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "It's such a small city. If you want to be a model, you have to go to the big cities."_

_ "I grew up in a big one, and I got sick of it. Life there is much easier. Maybe when I start to do some real work I'll move back to L.A. Or New York."_

_ He smiled. Again, that perfect, white smile. Her body shivered again, but this time it wasn't only because of the cold._

The drinks had shown up from somewhere I didn't know. I think it was when she went to the bathroom and she made a little stop at the kitchen to pick up a bottle of wine and two glasses. I drank it occasionally at first, just not to seem rude, but then I started to feel warm inside and I started to drink more. Cassandra was drinking too. And I had forgotten what happens to her when she drinks.

When I realized it we were making out on her couch. The cards had fallen from our hands and were spread all around the floor, but we didn't care at all about them. We only cared about each other. She ran her hands through my hair while I held her by her waist and our love scene continued. I didn't have any reason to stop it; truth was that I wasn't too strong for alcohol either and it seemed perfectly fine what was going on between us that moment. Nina didn't cross my mind at any time.

_Nina put her right arm around his neck while he kissed her more and more. They moved to a more comfortable position and he wrapped his strong arms around her thin waist. She felt her hip move closer to his, her legs crazy to get around his waist. When she finally realized it, he had slipped one hand under the sweater and then her blouse and had unhooked her bra. She stopped the kissing and pushed him back._

_ "This is not the right place…"_

_ She wished she had said something else. She wished she had said that none of that was right and that she wanted to go back home. But she couldn't. It had been long she hadn't felt the rush of sleeping with a man for the first time. Her mind could be on the right place, but her body wasn't. And it was her mouth that told him to take her back to the mansion._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I took my clothes from the floor, put them on and left Cassandra sleeping on her bed. I had a hell of a headache and my breath smelled awful, but none of that mattered next to what I had done. I woke up with Cassandra lying almost naked next to me and I couldn't remember a single thing for a moment. Slowly, memories came back: the cards, the wine, her jeans on the floor, my shirt on the corner. My chest felt so tight that for one moment I gasped for air. All I wanted was to get out of there. Immediately.

I walked back to my house, keeping my eyes on the ground all the time. I didn't want to talk to anybody, I didn't want to see anybody. I just wanted to go home and be alone.

The streets were covered with snow and even though it was pretty early, some kids and teenagers were already playing outside. I saw Lilith and Angela on a snowball fight next to their house but I avoided them the most I could. There were people in the park, but lucky for me, I didn't know any of them.

When I got home I closed the door behind me and let my body weight fall on that door, and then I did something I hadn't done in quite awhile: I cried. I cried because I had definitely ruined the best thing I had in my life and there was no turning back.

I stumbled to my bedroom and let myself fall on the bed. The headache wasn't making it any easier and even though I had slept under a ton of blankets, I still felt very cold. Truth is I felt like total sh*t and if I could make time go back, I would've told myself not to place one step out of that stupid house last night.

I fell asleep and only woke up in the afternoon. Nina was coming back today, after her great party at the ranch. She would probably be thinking about the good times she had last night, the party, the drinking, the photo shoots from the last days. She would walk through that door and give me a kiss and tell me she missed me. She did that when she stayed a long time away, and it had been five days I hadn't seen her.

Would she know, when she looked into my eyes, that all she believed in had turned into nothing and that now we were just two complete strangers to each other? What would she say when I told her about what I had done? And, God, what would I do when she told me we couldn't go on?

More tears felt like coming down my face but I tried to hold them. Tears wouldn't change anything now.

I sat on the bed and stayed there for over five minutes, just staring emptily at the room around me. My guitar was leaning against the corner, her polished wood reflecting the sunlight.

I stood up and picked it up. Perfectly tuned. I started playing an old song, one of the first ones I had learned to play. It was a song about two people who lost everything they had, and all he does now is think about her. And then I played another sad song. And another one. And the pile of sad songs started to grow as I kept on going, playing each chord I remembered from those songs and singing along every word I knew. Then my fingers started playing a song I didn't know, and it was a very beautiful one; and the words came out as easy as water, matching with the chords in every way possible.

I ran to my old notebook and stayed there, for thirty, forty-five minutes, writing another song that was probably gonna be heard only by Lilith. And maybe someday, by Nina.

When the clock showed me five and fourteen I heard Nina driving the car into the garage, then her closing the doors, and finally her steps, walking to the door that divided the rooms. I stood up. My hands were sweating and little shaky. I did everything to calm them down, to hide as much as I could my concern and my guilt.

Nina walked in wearing a green blouse with sleeves I gave her sometime ago. She was looking at the floor, but when she realized I was there, she raised her eyes to me. I saw her bottom lip tremble like she was ready to say something that never got out.

"Nina" I said with no enthusiasm.

"You better sit down, David."

I frowned. Why was she telling me to sit down?

She walked right past me and sat down first, sinking completely into the sofa. Still frowning, I sat down too.

"There's something I need to tell you" she started.

"I need to tell you something too" I said.

We both looked at each other.

"Is it good news?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Let me go first."

"No, I'll go" she interrupted me, and then changed her position. She was ready to get that over with.

"David… I made a huge mistake. Please, forgive me."

I forgot about my issue. I was curious about what she had done.

"What did you do, Nina?"

"I need you to understand that I never intended to hurt you, you're a very…"

"Just say it, Nina!"

I was sorry the second it was out. I had yelled at her. I shouldn't have done it.

"I'm so sorry. Continue."

She didn't. She looked away from me and didn't say anything.

"I slept with another man" she muttered.

I didn't know why I was surprised. I stood up and ran my hands through my hair, looking at the blank ceiling above us, doing everything to avoid looking at her. Impatient, I started walking around the room, muttering to myself that that was unbelievable.

"Please, David, forgive me" she cried to me.

"I can't forgive you" I said, turning to her. She was still on the couch.

"What? Why?"

I saw the tears coming down her cheeks. I saw all the good moments we had in those tears. And that moment I knew they were never coming back.

"I slept with someone else too" I said to her.

"What?" she repeated, her chin dropping.

"That's why I can't forgive you. Unless you forgive me."

She stood up.

"Who was it?" she asked, her expression very serious.

It was the hardest part for me. The word was stuck in throat for a few seconds before I could gather all the courage I had to let it out.

"Cassandra."

"Oh my God."

She yelled. She said she couldn't believe I would be so thoughtless. I threw it back at her face, repeating that she had cheated too, when I thought I could trust her at that party. We shouted non-senses at each other for several minutes, when she finally decided to take the high road.

"You know what, David? There's no point discussing this. It's obvious that we can't trust each other anymore."

"No, Nina."

"So this is over."

This time she didn't go to her bedroom. She walked right out that door and she only came back to pack her things and move away. She was moving out of town too, buying an apartment in Belladonna Cove and moving on with her career. I was left alone in that house again, that suddenly became too big for someone like me. I missed her clothes in my closet; her perfume in the bathroom; her eyes looking at me and telling me all I needed to know about her. It was a really long year for me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It had been a whole year since I came back to my bachelor life in Pleasantview. I had written a book, made a lot of money out of it, gotten a lot of letters and job offers, but none of that seemed to matter. That year I spent both Christmas and New Year alone in my house, complaining about life and writing fifty pages that ended in the trash can.

People started to ignore me since I told them about me and Nina and why we were no longer together. I stopped going to the poker games on Sunday and the guys started to ask questions. When I ran into Daniel I told him I wanted to sit down and talk. Yes, something had happened between me and Nina, but it was much worse than he thought.

He invited me for dinner, just me and his family, and when we were done, we went outside and sat on the chairs. I told him everything: the kiss Cassandra gave me on Dirk's party, the awkwardness that grew between me and Nina, and finally what led Nina to move out: my cheating. Daniel said he never imagined me and Cassandra together, and I told him I didn't either.

"Are you going to tell Darren about it?" Daniel asked, reading my thoughts.

"I should" was all I could say. "Do you think he will be mad at me?"

"No, I don't know think so. I just think you'll never talk again."

I didn't say anything yet, absorbing what Daniel had told me. He knew Darren much better than me, so I guessed he was right.

"What are you going to do about Cassandra?" he asked me then.

"Nothing. There's nothing between us."

"Then why did you go to her house that night?"

I felt that weight on my chest again and I wanted to shout that I had just been stupid, didn't he get it the first time I told him? But I controlled myself and answered in a very calm voice that I had no clue why I had gone there.

We talked more for awhile and then I decided I didn't want to talk anymore. I said goodbye to him and Mary-Sue and came back to my house.

That happened about three months after Nina left, and after that I didn't go out with anybody else from Pleasantview for a long time. Daniel told Darren about me and Cassandra and, like Daniel had predicted, Darren started to ignore me. I had lost two other friends.

For the rest of the year I locked myself in, focusing only on my book and my songs. I learned to live without anybody else, even though it was hard and painful at first. I made the effort to keep teaching Lilith till the end of the year, and then she went to college and I lost that too. I guess those classes were the best thing that was going on in my life those months.

Now she and her sister are in college and I don't see her anymore. Daniel and Mary-Sue invite me to dinner sometimes but most of the times I say no. Cassandra and I don't talk either, and it seems like Darren has disappeared from the face of the Earth.

On March 16th I decided to do something else, for a change; I took my bike, went downtown, bought myself a very generous dinner and came back home. The reason I did that was that this wasn't just another day; it was my birthday. I was turning twenty-eight and what my life had become? One year ago I thought my life couldn't be better, but now I wished I had never met Nina or anyone of those people. Before coming to Pleasantview I was living in a small house in Dallas, writing and working on a local bookstore, making enough to live decently. But I had to change everything, deciding that it wasn't enough for me. So I came to the East Coast. And now I'm… bored. I need something new. Nina was gone for a whole year and I was still crying over her. No, I had to turn that around.

From that day on, I decided to live my life differently: I got my friendship back with Daniel and now I am always at his place. Darren had loosened up a bit too and joined us. That way we got back to our poker nights and it seemed like I had just moved in there once again.

I started going out more and I met new people. There was this guy I met at the music store when I went there to buy another guitar, and we talked for half an hour about music. His name was Matthew and he had a band with four other guys, which was pretty cool. I asked him if he'd like to come to our poker game this Sunday and he agreed. We soon became very close friends.

But it didn't stop there. He introduced me to a fantastic girl with blond hair named Ellie, and we started going out. It wasn't long before we had our first kiss, our first night together and everything else. During those days, I didn't allow myself to think of Nina.

It was July and the twins were at home on vacation. Daniel had invited me, Ellie, Matthew, Darren, Dirk, Dustin, Brandi, pretty much everybody to come and have lunch at his house. I was glad to see the girls again and we talked throughout the day and the night was starting to fall when I went outside to get some fresh air. I was holding a glass of soda in my hands and I was alone. At least at first.

The door behind me opened and Lilith came out. That day she was wearing jeans and a blue top, and her red hair was straight and it fell down her shoulders. I hadn't seen her in awhile, and truth was she hadn't changed too much, but that moment I felt like it had been ten years from the last time we had seen each other. The image of her walking towards me with her hair moving with the wind and her arms crossed reminded deeply of someone, but I drifted that thought away immediately.

"Hi" she said, opening a smile to me.

"Hey."

She stood next to me and sank her hands in her pockets, her eyes following the road that disappeared on the top of the hill.

"Very interesting that girl you've been seeing…" she started.

I didn't answer.

"Matthew introduced you two, right?"

"Yes."

"He's a nice guy too."

"Yeah, I know. We're in a band."

"Yeah, he told me. 'The Voices'?"

"Yes."

"What do you guys play?"

"Everything from Alan Jackson to Metallica."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Wow. And the other guys are good?"

"Yes."

I couldn't see where she was going with that. I decided to wait and find out by myself.

"Do you still write songs?" she asked me.

I blinked.

"No. I stopped doing that since last year."

Of course we both knew why.

"I think you should write more" she said.

"I'm fine writing my books."

"I know. I really liked the last one."

"I'm writing a book with short stories now."

"Nice."

"I can get you a copy as soon as I'm done."

"Thank you. What are they about?"

"Well, some are romantic, others are horror. Between you and me, they're very random."

She giggled.

"What happened to your old style?" she teased.

I shrugged.

"I have no idea."

She didn't say anything. I saw her eyes follow the road that went up that hill again; the hill I'd been with Dustin, so long ago.

"You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you, David."

I frowned. Lilith wasn't looking at me and her words were very vague.

"What do you mean?"

Then she shrugged and looked down.

"I think you were more cool before. You weren't so serious."

"You think I'm serious now?"

"Yes. You used to be more open, more… I don't know, you're looking like a grown-up now."

She looked at me and smiled, trying to tell me that she was joking and that was all, but she left me really intrigued. Before I could say anything, Dirk showed up at the doorway and asked us if we wanted to play poker with everybody else. Lilith and I exchanged a look and we both agreed.

Everybody was playing and in the end, it was down to Matthew, Dustin and Daniel. The first one won, leaving everyone impressed. I played and was one of the first to leave, because all I could think about was Lilith and what she had said about me being more grown-up now. I knew that, for Lilith, a college student, the idea of a grown-up is someone that's always thinking about consequences, always telling others the right thing to do and always worrying. I didn't want her to think I was like that, because honestly I didn't notice that change in me. Well, it was also possible that this was inside her head. The others hadn't noticed anything.

Even though I told myself to let it go, that night, when I went to bed, I couldn't stop thinking about what she had said. And not just her last words. She showed up talking about my girlfriend Ellie and all the time it seemed like she was hiding something that she couldn't quite put in words. I thought about it for almost an hour but I couldn't figure what she was talking about. Finally, I let it go and fell asleep. The next day I didn't remember a thing.

The phone was ringing in the living room. I got up from the chair in front of the computer and went there to get it. It was Dustin. He wanted to know if I'd like to go with him and Dirk to the movies watch the last "Die Hard". I agreed, and we were gonna meet at four p.m.

When I got there, Dirk and Dustin were standing in line to buy the tickets, so I joined them. We made small talk about the people around us, bought the tickets and then got in another line to buy popcorn and soda. After that, we waited for five minutes and then we were watching the new "Die Hard".

When the movie was over Dirk said he needed to go to the bathroom and Dustin and I were waiting in the small restaurant next to the movies.

"David, with all the respect, can I ask you something?" Dustin said the moment we sat down.

"Sure."

"What the hell are you doing with that girl?" he asked me.

I stopped for a second, not quite understanding what he was saying. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised, reinforcing his question. I was surprised by the way he had asked that, so directly.

"What? Ellie?"

"Yes."

I frowned and started playing with a napkin.

"Well, I… I think she is a nice girl" I stuttered.

"David, she looks like the girls I date in college."

I knew that, for a guy like Dustin, in college, he only dated the blonde, stupid cheerleaders, and by "date", it meant a couple of nights and three bottles of beer.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I never thought you would go out with someone so… boring."

I guess I should've been angry because of that kid's arrogance, but somewhere inside of me I knew he was right. That was what Lilith was talking about and…

I finally got it. I got everything Lilith and Dustin were trying to say to me. While the real grown-ups like Darren and Daniel limited themselves to just nod their heads and accept that, well, sometimes things go wrong, those kids had gone beyond. Lilith wasn't trying to say that I had grown; she was saying I was _different_, and she liked me the way I was before. And by before, she meant when…

Dirk came back from the toilet and we said goodbye. I felt the adrenaline running in my veins as I decided what I had to do next. It may take days, but it didn't matter. I just knew I had to do it. Like Cassandra had said, "I'd rather regret doing it than regret not doing it."

I went back to my house and spent a few minutes in front of my computer. Thanks to the internet and those social networks where you could find anyone and anything, it didn't take long for me to find what really mattered to me. I wrote down the address and the phone number and any additional information that might be helpful, jumped on my bike and drove all the way to Belladonna Cove.

When I got there I stopped for five minutes to eat something, rest and go to the bathroom. Then I spent about an hour at a local jewelry store, picking the right jewel for my matters. After I did all that, I went after that address.

It was a tall white building with fancy cars coming in and out of the garage all the time and was next to the downtown area of the city.

"Apartment 14" I read from the paper.

I got in and told the doorman I needed to go to that apartment. He called there, talked with someone for five seconds and then gave me a positive sign. I went to the elevators in one minute I was up there.

I knocked twice. A man wearing only a pair of jeans opened the door. He had brown hair, blue eyes and his muscles were perfectly sculpted. A model, obviously.

"Hi, can I talk to Nina?"

He didn't say a thing; he just opened the door and let me in.

She came walking towards me and for a moment I didn't recognize her: her red hair had become dark brown with blond highlights and it was cut differently. If possible, she was more beautiful than ever, making this harder than it should.

"David?" she said, her eyes analyzing me up and down and her mouth half open.

I opened a smile to her.

"Hi, Nina."

My heart began to beat faster in my chest. I realized the guy was still standing behind me, but luckily Nina asked him to excuse us and we were left alone in the kitchen, just the two of us. The weight of the little box in my pocket suddenly became heavier than it should.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, getting closer to me.

"I need to talk to you."

"What do you have to say one year later?"

I swallowed. She wasn't gonna make it any easier.

"I want you to know that's been the worst year of my life."

She looked down and crossed her arms and legs, leaning her hip on a chair.

"At first I thought it would be okay. I wrote a whole book while you were gone."

"Just say what you came here to say, David. You don't have to ramble."

I gave her a forced smile. She retributed it.

I took the small box from my front pocket. My hands were shivering, but I didn't know why. My heart was still beating fast in my chest.

In a moment that seemed to last forever, I pointed my hand at her, the small box lying on its palm, the shinning ring resting inside.

"Nina, will you marry me?"

There was a long moment of silence while her eyes went from the ring to my own eyes. Her breathing got faster while she considered everything she could before giving me an answer. I had no problem waiting; I had waited for a whole year.

I never considered the other answer she could give me, but "yes". I thought she would remember everything we'd been through and would jump into my arms, saying yes over and over again. That's why my chin just dropped when she said "no".

I was standing there with a pathetic face, still pointing the little black box towards her. When I finally realized it, I closed the box, put it back in my pocket and walked to the door. She stood there, watching me. With my hand on the doorknob, I turned around and thought of something to say.

"I wish you all the happiness I can."

It was my last wish to her; indeed I wanted her to be happy with whoever she was, but the crushing feeling that came to me when she said "no" was almost unbearable.

I don't remember leaving the building, getting on my bike and driving back to Pleasantview. The next thing I remember I was lying on my bed, facing the blank ceiling and asking myself why had I been so dumb to think she would say yes.

I saw the end of the afternoon and the arrival of the night and I still hadn't moved a muscle in that bed. I cursed everything I could think about myself for letting me fall in love with that woman and not being able to love her the right away. I was sent back…

A knock on the door made me awake from my wondering. I stayed there for a couple more seconds; it seemed that my brain was having trouble telling me to stand up and go get it.

Not happy at all with my sudden visit, because all I wanted was to be alone again, I got to the door and opened it.

Nina was there.

"I would like to change my answer."


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

"What?" I asked, not sure if I had gotten it right.

She opened a big smile to me.

"I want to marry you, David."

I blinked. I was afraid it was all just an illusion; a dream, perhaps I had fallen asleep and I was dreaming.

I pinched my arm. It hurt a lot and I wished I hadn't done it.

Nina laughed.

"It's not a dream, David."

The next moment I was putting my arms around her and holding her as tight as I could, afraid she was gonna go away again. No, this time she wasn't. This time she would stay here forever.

We got married on November 17th in a small church in Pleasantview. Everybody we knew was there: Daniel, Mary-Sue and the twins; Darren and Dirk; Brandi with Alex and Dustin; Cassandra and her little brother, Alexander; the guys from the band, and Jonathan, who showed up with a brand new electric guitar for me and a beautiful dress for Nina, excusing himself for not buying something that was on the list.

We had a small ceremony and what was supposed to be a party was actually a small reunion at Cassandra's house. When we said we didn't want to have a party she immediately stepped up and offered her house for a small reunion after the ceremony. After a little discussion, Nina and I agreed, and Mary-Sue and Brandi said they would help cook everything too.

That small party lasted the whole day and we were the last ones to leave, at one a.m. We said we would come back the next day to help clean everything but Cassandra refused it and she said that if we showed up there she would close the door on our faces.

We spent one week in Florida for our honeymoon and, after that, Nina and I started organizing our lives. With the money we both had, we moved to one of those big houses on the hill: one of those I had seen when I went up there with Dustin. It was big enough for us and the family that we were gonna build, not mattering what kind of family it would be.

In one year, I wrote three books plus a bunch of articles and signed books in three of the biggest cities in the country. Nina gave up being a model because she realized that wasn't the life she wanted; now she owns a clothing store in downtown and sometimes do photo shoots. After she gave up modeling, she realized she preferred taking the photos, and it started only as a hobby, but she doesn't miss the opportunity to make some money out of it.

Our first son was born on April 4th, almost a month after my twenty-ninth birthday. We decided to name him Steven, and one month later we discovered Nina was pregnant again. On February 6th, our second son was born, Leonard. And from that day on, I wasn't just a writer; I was a husband, a father and, more importantly, I had the woman I'd been waiting for my whole life.


End file.
